Sea Legs
by Hvalross05
Summary: A trip to her grandmothers beachfront home was something that Koge had done every year of her life. This time, an unlikely discovery would change her life forever. Who knew explaining how to be a human could be so hard. Mermaid AU, Merman!Bakugou x Koge (oc).
1. Paradise

In retrospect, there really wasn't much reason for Koge to complain. Four months at a beach front property, in a huge house, with no responsibilities? It should have sounded like a dream to the young adult, but in her reality, it sounded more like she was going to a prison. To someone else, it sounded like a dream vacation, whom anyone would jump at the chance to take. And all for free, no less. Koge wished she could give it away to someone else, so that they could suffer through it. Maybe she was being a little overdramatic, but no one else knew of the horrifically boring torture she was going to have to go through.

First of all, it wasn't like she was going to be there alone. No, she would be there visiting her elderly grandmother, who could barely handle such a huge house as it was. Well, her grandmother and the nurses, cleaning staff, and cooks that came to the home daily. Being around her grandmother wasn't necessarily all that bad, but there were times where she needed to get away from her. If she wanted to do that, then all she could do was go to the beach, or take a two hour long bike ride to the city. That is, if she didn't want to be locked up in her room with no entertainment whatsoever. Her grandmother had no cable or satellite television, and what was worse, no internet.

All she had was a collection of movies on VHS and DVD, CDs or records for music, and a variety of books and magazines to read from. Koge was pretty sure she had already read all the magazines from the many years she had been coming out here, and had already completed more than half the books. She had seen all the movies, flipped through all the photo albums, heard all the stories. That's to be expected, after coming to this magnificent home every year since she was three. It didn't used to be so boring, but now that she had just turned twenty one, it was the definition of a bad time.

Koge knew that she didn't have to come, her parents told her so. But, her grandma was growing older, and she had always talked about how much she loved for Koge to come stay with her. When that trembling, sweet voice asked her if she had decided earlier that month, the young woman just couldn't say no. So, resigning herself to four months of near isolation, Koge had packed up and began the long trek down to the beautiful beach. After a three hour plane ride, a crowded train, and a bumpy bus, she arrived to the place where one of her grandmothers caretakers was going to pick her up.

The attempt to get her grandmother to just call a taxi had been fruitless, so Koge was escorted along by a woman maybe a few years her senior, who looked like she would rather be doing anything than this. Koge could empathise, but with the money her grandmother was probably paying the woman, she knew there was no right to complain. Just as Koge knew she had no right to complain about her accommodations, so she just gave a polite bow to the woman, heaved her luggage in the trunk of the car, and shuffled into the back seat to try and keep from conversation.

Koge did have to admit that the loneliness would be nice. She was quite the loner as it was, a bit awkward with people and shut in due to her natural personality. Her constantly blank expression was both like a curse and a blessing. She could keep her emotions hidden when she wanted, but was unable to express them properly when she found herself needing or even wanting to. This drove most people away, all except for her best friend, who had whined about wanting to come with her. _Poor Nene_, Koge thought in that moment, crossing her legs up into the seat. _We'll see how long she can go without calling me._

"How was the trip down here?" The woman in the driver's seat asked with a forced polite tone. Koge glanced up at the rearview mirror, catching her eyes in that split moment. "It was fine, I guess."

The awkward silence filled the small car from that moment onward, and it was just as Koge liked it. She wasn't all that good at small talk, nor did she really enjoy it, especially with someone who huffed and puffed the entire drive.

_Annoying._

Forty-five minutes down a winding dirt road wasn't entirely enjoyable, but Koge did have to admit it was better than the rest of the transportation she had suffered through that day. The view was nothing to scoff at, with vibrant forests and hints of the ocean through the trees to her right. It was something Koge had always marveled at, even from a young age, at how her grandmother lived in such a beautiful, magical place. She used to pretend that she was a magical creature, traveling to an enchanted castle where she would see land and sea monsters everywhere. Much to her disappointment, all she ever saw was annoying laughing white birds and the occasional dead fish on the beaches.

Well, that's not entirely true. Once, when she was about six or seven, Koge had sworn that she had seen shimmering orange scales break the surface of the ocean. She had tried to convince her parents, but they had told her over and over that it was just an illusion created by the sun. Her grandmother, however, was quite interested in her story and had always humored the thought. A magical creature, a large fish, or just some discarded trash? Who knows what it was, but even to this day, Koge was sure that she hadn't just imagined it. Either way, it was a memory, and it mattered little now.

Pulling up to the huge mansion was as it always had been, completely breathtaking and incredible. Sure, its age had begun to show itself due to neglect and lack of upkeep, but it was still just as magnificent as it always had been. How her grandmother could stand living here on her own was beyond Koge's comprehension, but the old woman was happy, and that's truly all that mattered. Though, the wish that she would at least get some type of internet still tumbled around in Koge's mind, especially as she pulled out her phone to check the time. _No internet, just the ability to call… Damn it._

With a huff of her own, Koge shoved her phone back into her back and opened her car door, not bothering to wait for the woman who was making her way around at a snail's pace. Putting her arms through her backpack straps, Koge took a moment to stretch her sore, stiff limbs, taking in a deep breath of the humid air. Arriving at midday, it was so hot she had already started to sweat, feeling her white hair sticking to the back of her neck. "Man, seems hotter than normal…" Although she was mostly talking to herself, the woman unpacking the trunk responded, with a tone of 'pay attention and help me' mixed in her voice.

"Ah, well, not particularly. Let's get your luggage inside and get out of the heat."

Unable to resist a small roll of her eyes, Koge complied, taking the heavier bags just to shut the woman up. She didn't mind the weight of the bags, though she did mind the size of them, as her petite five foot one inch frame had difficulty juggling them about. Still, she was fit and athletic, able to maneuver them with limited problems. Leaving the other woman behind to complain to herself, Koge made her way through the main entryway, where a much more pleasant voice greeted her.

"Koge, my darling! How was the trip?" Wide smile on her wrinkled face, Koge's grandmother shakily stood from her wheelchair, holding her arms open for a hug. Koge abandoned all her bags, quickly approaching the frail woman before her before gently embracing her. "Hey, Grandma. It was okay. A bit bumpy, you know."

"Oh, I wish they would fix those darn roads, they're always so difficult." Pulling away, her grandmother cupped Koge's cheeks gently. "I'm just so glad you got here safely. And that you decided to come at all. I was worried you would think you're too grown up to come see your grandma."

Koge gave a small shake of her head, helping the elderly woman sit back into her wheelchair. "Of course not. I'm never too old to come see my Grandma Kiki." Laughing, Kiki held Koge's hand gently when she was finally sitting comfortably. "Hearing my name does make me sound younger, doesn't it? My dear, could you help me with my mask here, I'm feeling a bit winded." With a simple gesture, Koge spotted the oxygen mask resting over the left armrest of the wheelchair, connected to some tanks that hung off the back. As requested, Koge helped to fix the mask over Kiki's nose and mouth, allowing her to sit back and rest for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Koge." Kiki began once she felt better, looking up at her granddaughter with a bit of sadness. "I haven't been feeling well as of late."

"That's okay. Don't push yourself. I'm a bit tired, so how about we both get some rest and I'll unpack, then we can catch up. What do you say?"

"Aah, I could use a nap, I think. Go on upstairs, dear, and get some rest. I have the room on the far end all made up for you, with a beautiful view of the ocean and a balcony. I'm sure you'll love it."

She was right, Koge did love it. The room was huge with its own en suite, with a shower and a jet tub meant for a king. A king bed and a reading nook topped it off, along with a television that didn't quite fit the updated features of the room. _Wow, she must of had this renovated all for my stay. She's just too sweet._

The best part about the room, however, was the balcony. Just as her grandma had said, the view was breathtaking, and Koge could have sworn she could see miles upon miles down the beach to the left. On the right, the beach ended at a series of forest covered cliffs, with caves she had explored on occasion with her father. It was all so beautiful, the water shimmering as it rolled across the white sand, that Koge immediately felt the urge to go down there and soak in the sun. Then, she thought of how awful her pale skin would burn, and how tired the heat was making her. The beautiful scenery soaked in, Koge began to make her way back into the room, when something caught her eye.

At first, it looked like something orange up against the surface of the water, there and gone again in the same second. _Huh… Something orange. Tch, must just be my mind playing tricks, since I had thought about that on the way here._

Ignoring the vision, she opened the french doors and entered her room. Pale blue gaze landing on the bed, she immediately felt herself drawn to it, collapsing onto the fluffy comforter. Wiggling herself under the covers, she cuddled a pillow tightly to her chest, sighing softly in relief.

_Four months here… I think I can manage, as always. It is a beautiful place…_


	2. Ugly Fish

The true boredom settled at two weeks in. By then, Koge had said all there was to say to her grandmother, updating her on life, school, work and boys, all which Koge had very little to discuss. Kiki was quite old fashioned in her ways, always wishing that Koge would marry and settle down, though her granddaughter was always quick to retort that she was, in fact, only twenty one. It would all come in time, but for now, she was quite focused on her studies to become a fitness trainer. Odd, Kiki had commented, like most people had a tendency to say, but Koge didn't mind. Still, she eventually got tired of trying to explain all her life choices to the elderly woman, and had begun to avoid these topics as much as possible. Chattering on about old memories was much more favorable.

That could only last so long, however, before the stories began to repeat themselves. Then, it was another look through the photo albums and subtle hints of grandchildren that Koge made a point to ignore. Now, on the morning of the fifteenth day, the urge to actually be alone was strong. Yes, Koge loved her grandmother and she enjoyed the chats, but some quality time to herself was forefront in her mind. Having woken up before dawn, as she always did, Koge dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and putting up her hair in a daze. Before she really even knew it, she was dressed in a sports bra and work out shorts, ready for her daily run out by the water.

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon by the time she hopped off the last step of the bridge path that led from the mansions backyard to the beach. "Hmm… Left or right?" Koge thought out loud to herself as she stretched, twisting her torso from side to side. As if answering her question, there was a call from some type of animal, a bird she assumed, from the right towards the cliffs. At first, she thought it sounded a bit odd, but she paid it no mind, beginning her jog in that direction. "Right it is."

Oddly enough, she had yet to run this direction since her arrival. The open beaches to the left had always been more welcoming, but the beautiful cliffs and forests were definitely interesting.

Nothing in Koge's entire life was as interesting as what she came upon at the end of the beach, however.

There, mangled in the rocks at the base of the cliff, was what appeared to be an incredibly large fish of some kind. Or, what she thought was a fish, as all she could really make out was its tail end. In that moment of shock, where she stood perfectly still, she was positive that it had to be dead. Besides the obvious cuts and jagged ripped fins, there was a large spear or harpoon pierced straight through it, with blood still oozing from the wound. The dark red liquid mixed with the ocean water with each incoming wave, spreading the blood out into the sea and along the sand. There was no movement, no hint of life that Koge could see. Still, she felt concerned for the animal, even if there was nothing she could truly do to help it.

Curiosity winning over caution, Koge began to slowly step closer, picking up a nearby piece of driftwood to use as a weapon if needed. It was flimsy, rotting wood, but that didn't matter as it was mostly just for comfort and not functionality. Coming to a stop beside the creature, she couldn't help but to marvel at its… ugliness. Perhaps in the water it was more impressive, but in its current state, it was quite gross. Pale orange, yellow, red and black scales cascaded down the length of the creature in no clear pattern, paired with nearly translucent red fins. It was at least between five to seven feet long, making her look small. Or, well, smaller. Now that she was closer, she could see that the harpoon wasn't quite so far into the creatures middle section as she had thought. In fact, it was more off to the side, probably missing any vital organs. Though, that didn't quite matter. Obviously. As it was clearly dead.

Holding her breath, Koge reached out and lightly poked the very tip of its tail with the piece of wood in her hands, quickly jerking back, even though there was still no movement. The inactivity making her feel brave, she took the chance to poke it just a bit higher up. Then, another inch, until she was right beside it near the rocks. She wanted badly to know what the head of this creature looked like, so that she could tell her grandmother. Perhaps this was what she had seen when she was younger, as well as on her first day here. It would make sense, as the majority of it was orange.

Putting down the wood, she hoisted herself up onto the rocks, first taking a moment to observe the tail from a new angle. With a gentle touch, she ran her fingers and then her entire palm along the scales. It was obvious that it had been out of the water for quite a while, as it was soft to the touch, not slimy or wet like she expected. "Hmm… Poor thing. Whatever you are." She tenderly touched one of the fins along its side, picking it up a bit to feel the thin membrane.

"Don't… fucking… touch me…!"

Koge squealed, so shocked by what she heard and saw that she launched herself backwards off the rock, landing square on her ass in the sand. Scurrying away, she watched as the creature heaved with a strong intake of breath, the tip of its tail lifting and smacking against the ground in frustration. There was no way Koge had just heard… a voice? If she were honest, a talking fish wouldn't frighten her so much, at least, not as much as what had been paired with the voice.

Crimson eyes. Human eyes, behind disheveled ash blonde hair was all she had seen before she jumped away. _Was that seriously a person? Is he trapped under the fish? I should help him—_

Koge stood on trembling legs, making her way back to the rocks. "H-hey, are you okay? Do you need help—"

"I said don't fucking touch me!" The rough growl of a voice snapped at her, making Koge instantly stop. Blood stained hands reached up and gripped onto a rock in her view, and she could only watch in shock as the man hoisted himself up, the fish body moving with him.

_It's as if… they're connected?_

A sharp cry and pained curses broke her thoughts, jumping a bit as the man fell back in between the rocks. Deciding to ignore his commands, Koge came back up to the rocks, climbing over them to get a better angle. "Look dude, you're kinda messed up, let me help you." A gasp escaped her lips as she dodged a flying rock, glaring down at the man below her. "Hey, what the hell?! I'm trying to help you!"

"Fuck off, I don't need your help!" Snarling up at her, the blonde was mostly on his side, one arm pressed against his torso as he was squashed between two rocks. The water crashing up over his face and body didn't bother him, much to Koges surprise. In fact, he turned his face more into the water, though his intense crimson glare never left her face. "I can get out of this, I just needed to rest!"

With a small sigh, Koge lowered herself down between the rocks near his head, out of range of his free arm for the meanwhile. "I don't think so. You're squished between some rocks and you're trapped under that ugly fish. Let me-"

"UGLY?!" The man snapped, suddenly finding the energy to push himself up enough glare at her straight on. "I am not ugly, you stupid hollow faced trash! Get the fuck out of here, before I fuck you up!"

It wasn't his threat that left Koge speechless. It was what he had said. _'I'm not ugly'. What does…_

That is when Koge finally looked away from the snarling face to observe the rest of him. Flawless skin was marked with occasional scrapes and bruises, from his strong shoulders to his toned abdomen, stopping at his hips that-

_Wait._

"O-Oh my god." Koge covered her mouth with her thin fingers, blinking to try and make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "Y… You're the ugly fish! You're a fish person!" Koge's voice squeaked in her surprise, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "Oh my god! You can't be real!"

"Will you shut up!" The ash blonde hissed at her through clenched teeth, struggling to pull himself up on top of a flat surfaced rock. "You act like you've never seen one of my kind before!"

"I haven't!" Koge quickly stood, maneuvering her way towards that same rock. "Mermaids are kind of a myth. That's why you can't be real, I have to be hallucinating or something. Maybe I got sick from the sun and passed out on the beach somewhere." Growling now, her frustrated companion was able to hoist himself up onto the rock with a display of impressive upper body strength, though he collapsed onto his stomach the instant he was stable.

Hands still flat against the stone, as if he were about to do push ups, the struggling creature pressed his forehead against the hard surface. "Just fuck off! Pretend like you never saw me and go back to your television or whatever the fuck you dumbass humans do." Koge frowned, concern beginning to bubble within her. She could see him trembling from his head to the tip of his tail, entire body bruised, scraped and battered. He was covered in blood, seagrime and mud with a harpoon sticking straight through his tail. No matter what he said or did, Koge knew that she couldn't just leave him here. With his injuries, there was no way he could drag himself out to open water over the rocks, or even the sand. He would die, either from his wounds or from exhaustion, and Koge couldn't allow that.

"Look, fish dude, I'm involved now. I can't just leave. You speak very good Japanese for someone who… Lives in the ocean." Koge felt a bit of heat flush to her cheeks as he paused his struggling, gazing at her out of the corner of his eye with a cautious curiosity instead of a hateful glare. He looked her over for only a moment before he scoffed, relaxing his arms and wrapping them around his head. "We're not that disconnected from you filth. We're taught how to speak like you." With a hiss, he winced in obvious pain, digging his fingers into the rock as his body tensed. "God fucking damn it, that hurts! Damn poachers!"

"Poachers?" Koge slowly shifted herself closer to observe his wound, feeling a pain in her own leg just from looking at it. The harpoon had gone straight through a meaty part of his tail, the pointed end barely out of his skin. She could see that he had tried to pull it out himself, but the hooked end kept it firmly in place. Though, he had been successful at breaking off the other end to only about two feet long, ending in jagged wood. "Someone tried to catch you?"

"That's what a fucking poacher is. I tried to play myself off as just a human but they saw through me… I wasn't fast enough."

Koge hummed softly, trying to think of a way to get him out of such a sticky situation. "Have you maybe tried calling for help?"

"No one can hear me. I've been screaming for hours, you had to have heard it. Unless you're fucking deaf."

"Ooh, I thought that was a… bird or something. Huh… Well, let me help you off these rocks and-"

"No!" He snapped at her, once again glaring at her over his arm. "I fucking swear, I'll kill you if you touch me. Humans are disgusting…"

"Excuse me?" Koge huffed, standing and balancing her feet on two seperate stones. "Not all of us are! I'm not like those people that tried to kill you. I want to help you."

"You couldn't help me even if I wanted it. You're too fucking frail and weak to move me."

"I'll enjoy proving you wrong." Moving to stand beside his head, Koge knelt down, gaining a new glare from him as he propped himself up on his elbows. Before he could retort, Koge spoke up, confusion suffocating the rage.

"What's your name?"

At first, he was silent, observing her face with curiosity, caution and an intense interest. In that moment, Koge wished that she could read minds, wanting to know what this strange and fascinating creature truly thought of her. From what she had gathered, he was horrifically rude and stubborn, all while being the most beautifully handsome man she had ever seen. She knew that she may not be around him long enough to find out his true personality, what was hidden beneath this wall of immediate anger, but that didn't matter. In this moment, all she wanted was to help him, and if he gave her his name, then that meant he wanted it too.

"... Bakugou. Katsuki Bakugou."


	3. Playing Doctor

"Well, Katsuki, it's nice to meet you. I'm Koge." The petite woman stood, starting to make her way over towards the wounded section of his tail. Bakugou scoffed, glare locked on her as she moved. "Don't call me by my first name. And don't expect me to call you by yours!" With a small roll of her eyes, Koge squatted down between two rocks, observing the wood that was pierced through his body. "Well, I don't like my last name so I'm not gonna tell it to you. So, you have to call me Koge."

"Fuck that… I'll call you… Utsuro."

"Eh? You're calling me hollow? Why?"

"Because you literally have no fucking expressions and your voice is like an annoying whisper. You're obviously void of any emotion- hey, don't touch me! I fucking told you!" He tilted his body away from her touch as Koge tenderly placed her hand against his scaled body, though he couldn't go far enough to get away from her. Huffing, Koge narrowed her eyes at him. "No, I'm gonna help you. We have to get this thing out, don't we?"

"I can pull it out myself! You'll just end up killing me if you try." Although he was trying to be tough, Koge could hear the fatigue in his voice. His entire body was still trembling, and the confidence in his strained expression was very quickly fading. In fact, Koge was amazed that he was even still conscious at all. "No," she spoke sternly, tapping a finger to her chin as she tried to think. "I have to help you, you'd just pass out halfway though from the pain. Oh!" Standing, Koge hopped off the rocks back onto the sand, though she turned her attention back to him before going off.

"Just stay here and I'll be back. I have to get some stuff from the house to be able to do this."

"Stuff like what?" Bakugou hissed through his teeth, face now hidden in his arms.

"Well… Towels, bandages, alcohol and I have some pain pills that I bet will help. I mean, you're half human so they have to work, right?" Koge wasn't quite sure if her question was directed to him or to the open air, but an annoyed glare from the corner of his eye told her that Bakugou had no idea. "Ah, anyway, just… Chill out here, okay? It'll only take me a few minutes. Don't die!" With that, she turned and began sprinting down the beach back towards the house, trying to create a list in her mind.

_Towels. Bandages. Alcohol and wound cream, whatever it's called. A blanket? A bucket. A saw, hand or electric would be better? Medicine, like painkillers and maybe antibiotics if Grandma has any sitting around. Would I need food? What the hell would he even eat? Needle and thread maybe? Would I need a lighter? Damn it, I'm not a doctor, I'm way over my head!_

Still, Koge gathered everything as quickly as she could, shoving it all either into the bucket or into a backpack. Fresh water, some raw shrimp from the fridge, a couple of fruits, a tent and other miscellaneous items joined the list, and before Koge really knew it, she looked like she was going camping. Much to her frustration, she wasn't the only one that noticed.

"My dear? Where are you going with all those things?" Kiki spoke up from the kitchen, spotting Koge as she tried to sneak out the back with all her new belongings. With a small cough to clear her throat and steady herself, Koge took a few steps back, locking eyes with her grandmother. "Ah well, it's so beautiful outside today I thought I would just maybe… Hang out and pitch a tent and just enjoy the sun?" She could hear the bullshit in her own voice, but she had always been a horrible liar, though she knew that the truth would sound just as ridiculous. After a moment, Kiki nodded, giving a small smile. "Oh, that sounds exciting. The beach is very private, as you know, but please don't go too far down. Would you like me to send someone to wait on you in a few hours?"

"No, no, that's okay. If I need something I'll just come back up. I have my cell phone that can make calls and text still, so let me know if you need me to come back, okay?"

With another nod from Kiki, Koge was off, jogging back down the beach with her excessive amount of effects. She worried the entire time if she had everything she needed, if any of it was even going to work, or if she had taken too long deciding what was necessary to bring. All she could pray for was that the creature she had left on the rocks was still alive, after the good hour it took her to return. At first, she was shocked to find that Bakugou wasn't even where she had left him. Instead, he had somehow moved himself off the rocks and crawled into a shaded area in the sand, where the edge of the jungle met the beach. It was the trail of blood and disturbed sand that led her to him, worry bubbling in her stomach at first glance.

Bakugou had stayed on his stomach, face once again hidden in his arms. From afar, there was no movement, but as Koge approached she could see his back moving with deep, labored breaths. Knowing she had to hurry, Koge put her belongings down near him, softly speaking to him as to not startle him awake. "Katsuki? Can you hear me?"

The only response was a heavy sigh, though it was obvious that his strength had all but given out at this point. How he had dragged himself at least fifty yards from the rocks was baffling, and if he weren't in such a dire state, Koge would find herself marveling at his power. But for now, she needed to help him.

"I think I know what I need to do." Koge began to dig through the backpack, pulling out the towels, medicine, alcohol and battery powered electric saw. "The wood is still too long, I have to shorten it first so it won't be so hard to get out. That, and the end needs to be smooth so it won't leave splinters. Hopefully it won't, I mean." Koge was more speaking to herself in a soft mumble, though Bakugou finally lifted his head to respond. "Tch, I guess you're not as stupid as you look. What are those pain things you were talking about? Painkillers?"

Picking up on his curiosity, Koge handed him the small bottle, which was sealed with a child proof cap. At first, he focused his tired crimson glare on the words, running his finger along the characters as he did. "May cause drowsiness… Don't take on an empty stomach. Doesn't say about no fish-people, so that's a plus." Bakugou grumbled to himself as he attempted to open the bottle, though his lighthearted joke was quickly swallowed by frustration. "What the fuck, how does it open!?"

Koge couldn't help but to giggle softly. "It's made so children can't get in it. Push down on the lid with your palm and twist."

"Are you calling me a child?!"

"Well if you can't open it, you must be one."

Her quick retort silenced the blonde instantly, though his glare never left her face. "You're lucky I feel like shit, or I swear you'd regret that." Bakugou finally got the bottle open with a _pop_, promptly pouring more than half of the pills into his palm. Stammering, Koge quickly placed her hand over his, covering the pills so he couldn't plop them into his mouth. "Wait! Only one!"

"Eh? How is just one of these little pills strong enough?!" Bakugou didn't fight to get his hand back, though his fingers did clamp down around her small hand in response to her touch. "I'm bigger than a human, don'tcha think?" Koge gave a small shake of her head, closing her fingers around the pills to pick them up from his palm. "Still. Only one. If one doesn't work, then we can do one and a half. These are super strong, they knock me on my ass, seriously."

"Well you're a midget."

"That's not very nice." Koge took the bottle back as well, giving him one single tiny blue pill. "But you have to take it with food. Uh… what do you eat?"

Bakugou glowered up at her, rolling the small pill between his fingers. "Anything."

"Literally anything?"

"That's what I fucking said. What did you bring?"

After placing the pills back into the bottle and closing it up, Koge dug through her pack again, looking at her selection of food. "I brought some fruit… Uhm… Shrimp? It's already been de-pooped-"

"Gimme the shrimp." Bakugou snapped at her, plopping the pill into his mouth before reaching into the bag himself. "What the fuck do you mean 'de-pooped'? You mean you cleaned them already? Can you not talk like a normal person?" Feeling the cold plastic bag, he pulled them to him, an obvious hunger giving him enough energy at the moment. Enough energy to be an ass, sure, but Koge couldn't really blame him. He must have been starving after everything he had gone through and how much blood he had lost, though the fact that he began to eat them half defrosted and raw did freak her out a bit.

"Uh, ew. I mean, I assume you don't cook them… In the water. But still." Koge glowered down at Bakugou as he ate with a ravenous hunger, eating all but the tails, which he tossed onto the ground beside him. "We eat everything raw, though we do clean the meat before eating it. At least, most of us do. I can't stand fish with the scales still on them or the fins. Fucking disgusting."

Koge gave a small hum, setting out her supplies to care for his wound on top of a towel. "Prissy boy, aren'tcha? You seem spoiled."

"Like you would know! Stop assuming shit, you don't know anything about me." Bakugou tossed a shrimp tail at her, hitting her square on the cheek. "Besides, you're the one that's obviously spoiled for a human, living in that big house."

"I don't live there, my grandmother does. But that doesn't matter. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed anything like that." From the side of the backpack, Koge pulled out a water bottle, taking a healthy swig. The morning had faded into midday, and she was beginning to feel the humidity and heat weighing down on her. Even though her hair was up in a ponytail, the stray hairs stuck to her face and the back of her neck, and the grimy feeling of sweat was making itself known. When she finished drinking, she noticed that Bakugou was staring up at her silently, shocking her so much she almost felt the urge to jump. "W-what?"

"What's that?" His eyes darted from the bottle back to her face. "Is it fresh water?"

"It is. Do you want some?"

At first, he eyed it cautiously, fiddling with a shrimp in his fingers. "If I drink it, I'll probably take the whole thing. It's very sweet to us… Addicting almost."

"Really? Well… Why don't you have it. I mean… If things don't go well, at least you got to have some." Koge handed the bottle out towards him, a bit surprised to see a snarky smirk cross his lips as he took it.

"Heh, true. Well, it wouldn't be the worst last moments one could spend on Earth."

"Are you ready then?"

After chugging nearly half the remaining water in the large bottle, Bakugou sighed, the tip of his tail shifting about in what Koge could only assume was either momentary happiness or nervousness. Koge wasn't confident in herself, but he had put his faith in her, lest he die out here like a beached animal.

"Yes. I want to get it over with. You had better not kill me. I have no choice but to trust you."


	4. Surgery

Koge let out a large sigh, laying down the electric saw beside her once it was off. Sawing off the jagged end of the wood had been more nerve wracking than Koge had expected, as the vibrations were painful enough to make Bakugou hiss and squirm. Breathing heavily, Bakugou had a small hand towel between his teeth, having been using it to bite down on in the few seconds it took to get through the wood. "I-I'm sorry, Katsuki, I know it hurts." Swallowing the lump in her throat, Koge began to carefully smooth out the wood with a piece of sandpaper, going as carefully and gently as she could. All Bakugou could do was breathe, digging his fingers into the sand as it took every ounce of self control to not move, to not slap her away to rid himself of the pain.

Still, it wasn't quite as bad as Koge had expected up to this point. She assumed the pill was having some effect, as he had been nearly asleep right before she started. His limited reaction to her actions could really only mean a few things. Either she was doing something right, he had a high pain tolerance, he was just that good at controlling his responses, or the pill was working. She was too scared to ask him, not wanting to ruin what focus he may have, as she assumed he was preparing for the extraction.

"Okay…" Koge carefully poured fresh water over the wound entry and exit holes, doing her best to make sure that it was clear of any debris and as clean as she could get it. The wood end had been cut and sanded down to no less than an inch from his body, which was as close as she could get without cutting him with the saw. Clean bandages, towels and water were at the ready, so now all she had to do was yank it out, right? And then somehow stop the bleeding and get it packed and wrapped up before the wound gets dirty or he bleeds out. Easy. Simple.

It wasn't. In fact, Koge could feel herself growing so anxious about it all that she almost couldn't bare the thought of pulling it out. What if it was cutting off a major artery? What if it was trapped between bone and she couldn't get it out? What if it ended up paralyzing him?

"Hey."

Bakugou's rough voice pulled Koge out of her stupor, looking down at him. He still had his head down, but he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Don't stop. Just rip it out, seriously, it doesn't matter what happens, it has to come out." Koge gripped onto the towel in her lap with trembling hands, taking in a few deep breaths as she stared at the sharp end of the harpoon. "I know…"

"You were so cocky this whole time about being able to do it, Utsuro. Get that attitude back. I liked it way better than this whole new nervous shit you got going on."

"I thought you didn't like me at all."

"I don't, but I could tolerate your attitude more than this timid bullshit. I'm telling you to just do it!"

Holding her breath, Koge looked back down at him, finding his encouragement oddly comforting. With a nod, she watched him place the small towel back between his teeth before he shoved his face into his arms, waiting for her to make a move. Prepping for blood, Koge placed one hand at the back of the harpoon, a towel between her hand and his body so she could put pressure on that side immediately. Gripping the sharp end of the harpoon with her free hand, she got the best hold on it that she could. "On three… One… Two… Three-" With a combination of pushing from the back and pulling from the front, Koge began the slow extraction of the object, which was met with strong resistance. This told her that it had to be through some type of bone or cartilage, which was both a good and bad thing. That meant that there shouldn't be that much bleeding, but if it was through his spine, then the damage could be permanent.

Eventually, the wood slipped easily out of his body, blood immediately flowing out of the wound. Thankfully, it wasn't as much as Koge had been anticipating, so she was easily able to maneuver the towels and hold them in place with hard pressure while she checked on his condition. "Katsuki, are you alright? I didn't hear anything, did you pass out?"

Body trembling, Bakugou lifted his head, glaring back at her. "I told you… not to call me Katsuki… You idiot. Like hell I would pass out! I've had worse!" Although he kept up the tough demeanor, Koge could see his knuckles turning white as he gripped the small towel in his fist, bags becoming visible under his eyes and his entire body was trembling violently. It had hurt, badly, but he was too stubborn to dare show any weakness. In Koge's eyes, it was both admirable and stupid. With a nod, she turned her gaze back to the towels, the blood soaking through and onto her hands. "Right. You're right. You're strong. Hold on just a bit longer, I have to pack the wound and wrap it up."

"Damn right…. Just do it." Bakugou's head fell back onto his arms, once again leaving Koge to her work. Unlike the rest of this entire ordeal that went by painfully slow, Koge found the packing and wrapping process of the wound going by in a blur. Before she knew it, she was securing the bandage together with a safety pin, her work completed. "W-wow… I did it. I can't believe I did it."

Her words were met with silence, gaining her immediate attention and worry. "Katsuki?" Carefully scooting closer to his head, she was able to see that he had simply passed out, his breathing slow and steady. With trembling, blood stained fingers, Koge gently took the small towel from his mouth, which was released with ease. Not really minding that it was soaked with saliva, Koge poured some fresh water onto it, using it to wipe her hands as she stood on trembling legs. As she stood, observing the supposedly mythical creature that lay before her, there was one question that rested on her mind.

What now?

She had removed the harpoon, but that didn't mean that he could just jump back into the ocean and swim away. He needed to recover, to regain his energy and work through any mental trauma this may have caused. He had smaller wounds all along his body that needed tending to, he couldn't stay here in the blood soaked sand near the trees, he'd be pecked to death by birds or other animals that would find him to be an easy meal. Moving him to a better spot was priority, but where? A nearby cave, perhaps, where he could still have some access to the ocean water? That would be perfect!

_Ah, but… where is one? _

Finding such a thing would require a bit of scouring the beach, but the thought of leaving him was something she couldn't quite agree with just yet. Once satisfied that her hands were as clean as they were going to get, she came to sit beside his torso, more bandages and ointment at the ready. His toned back was covered in scrape marks and cuts, as were his shoulders. As she gazed upon him, she felt a sudden wave of emotion hit her, nearly bringing tears to her eyes.

Although she had been mostly nonchalant about it this whole time, the thought of being responsible for another person's life, half fish or not, was truly taxing. The weight on her shoulders was nearly heavy enough to crush her, unable to imagine what would happen if he actually did die in her care. How would she be able to handle the guilt? She knew that it would eat away at her, since she had no one to confide in. They would all think she had gone mad, and by that time she very well could.

A sudden, strong grip on her upper arm pulled her from her racing thoughts, jumping slightly in shock as she turned her gaze to his face. Peering up at her, a hint of that smirk returned to his lips as his grip loosened a bit. "I should be the one looking terrified, uh… what was I calling you again?"

"Koge."

"No, Utsuro. Though, right now you're not so blank. Are you scared?"

"What if… you die? What do I do?"

Bakugou was silent for a moment, observing her closely behind hooded eyelids as he fought the exhaustion. "I'm not going to die. Now get that stupid look off your face and relax for a while. The superficial wounds can wait…"

"I can't rest, I'm covered in blood and I have to look after you."

"Go wash off, there's a giant fucking ocean right there."

"But I might attract sharks-" Koge couldn't even finish before Bakugou was laughing, a hoarse snicker that instantly brought heat to Koge's cheeks. "D-don't laugh, I'm serious!"

"There aren't any sharks here. I've been hunting this area for the past six years. You're more likely to be pinched by a crab, you damn moron. Now fuck off, I'm going back to sleep…" With that, his grip loosened on her arm, falling back to the sand as he faded into unconsciousness. Taking in deep breath, Koge stood, finally taking a moment to look down at herself. Her work out clothing was soaked in blood and sweat, her skin sticky with the liquids and sand. She felt absolutely disgusting, and the thought of a shower was something that she very much favored. All she had was the ocean, however, so she subjected herself to a salty bath.

After checking to make sure he was sleeping soundly, Koge picked up her last clean towel and made her way down to the water's edge, which thankfully wasn't all that far. When her bare feet met the water, a sigh escaped her lips at how cold and refreshing it was, and she found herself beginning to strip off her disgusting clothes without a second thought. It only dawned on her that perhaps she shouldn't be stripping down to literally nothing within Bakugou's view, but with a glance back at him over her shoulder, it was obvious that she was quite safe. He was out like a light, face hidden behind his arms and breathing steady.

Leaving her clothes and towel behind, Koge made her way into the gentle waves, plopping down to sit when the water reached her thighs. She couldn't resist a sharp gasp as the water reached her bare chest, the cold a bit shocking against her hot skin. "Ah! Geez that's cold. I don't see how Katsuki's kind can stand it."

"We're half fucking fish, that's how."

Bakugou's voice startled Koge so much that she jumped violently, quickly wrapping her arms around her chest as she glared at him over her shoulder. "D-don't look at me, I'm naked! What are you doing, faking being asleep?!"

"I heard you scream!"

"I didn't scream, I just… I don't know what I did! Did you see me?!"

"Tch, humans and their clothes. No I didn't see you, for fucks sake." Bakugou turned his head away, falling silent. Face on fire, Koge watched him closely for a moment before she calmed down, turning her attention back to the clear blue water in front of her. _What a turd… He has really good hearing, though, I didn't even think I was that loud. _As she sat there not moving an inch, she watched the water turn red around her, the blood that stained her skin slowly lifting with the gentle waves.

_I… I hope I can save him… _


	5. Assist

"Do you think you can get onto the blanket?" Koge asked breathlessly, having just been out scouring the beachside for some sort of shelter. Having cleaned up and discarded the dirtied clothes and towels, the admittedly exhausted woman was laying out a thick comforter beside her new wounded friend, who was glowering at the item as he munched on the remaining shrimp. "I guess so, but there's no fucking way you can drag me to the cave. I'm way too heavy for you."

With a shake of her head, Koge wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, wishing she hadn't brought a t-shirt as her replacement clothing. "I told you Katsuki, I'm stronger than I look. You just have to work with me." With an extra hair tie, Koge rolled the t-shirt to right below her breasts, pulling it tight off to one side and securing it with the tie. Finishing off the last shrimp, Bakugou tossed the tail away before he began to shift himself over onto the blanket, hissing a bit from the pain of having to move his tail. "Ah fuck… I mean, you are pretty toned, you obviously work out or whatever. But you're so damn small! What are you like four foot nothing?"

"Five foot and barely one inch."

"Exactly! There's no damn way you're moving me anywhere." He settled onto the middle of the blanket, sighing loudly as he lied his head onto it. "Fuck I'm still tired… This thing is comfortable- Hey!" His comfort was jerked from him as Koge suddenly took hold of the edge of the blanket she had chosen, his body angled along it to make moving him easier. With strength that left him speechless, Koge began to drag him backwards, straining for a moment before she settled into a rhythm. "You'll see! I can drag you, even if you are a fat lard!"

"Excuse me?!" Bakugou snapped, though he dare not move, not wanting to risk messing up her pacing. "I am not fat! I'm one of the most fit in my entire clan, I can even take down an Orca!" Koge nodded, sweat already pouring down her face. "Yeah dude, you're ripped. You're gorgeous for human standards. Any woman would fawn over you if you had legs, believe me."

"Would they? Is that why you aren't, because I don't have legs? I could have legs, y'know."

Koge stopped, looking down at him in bewilderment. "What? Are you seriously asking me why I'm not hitting on you?"

Bakugou narrowed his eyes up at her, tapping his fingers on his forearm. "You're the one that said I'm gorgeous. I've always heard stories that human females are exceptionally weak when it comes to us, as far as physical attraction. I'm just curious."

"Maybe it's because I just pulled a stick out of your tail and had your blood all over me, and now I've been running all over the beach to find a place to stash you. Your attractiveness is in the negatives for me right now, considering I'm dragging your ass for a good quarter of a mile while you chastise me about not hitting on you this entire time."

Both of them fell silent as they stared at each other, Bakugou's brow furrowing as a pink hue rose up into the tips of his pointed ears. The slight pout on his face was something that instantly sent Koge's adorable meter through the roof, but she had to resist. "Don't look at me like that, seriously. I don't know what types of stories you've heard about us, but human women aren't brainless and blindly attracted to sexy men for no reason. At least, not all of us are." Koge began to pull again, struggling a bit before she caught her footing and found a good pace. "Like I said, if you had legs and weren't almost dying, sure, maybe I'd hit on you but your attitude would instantly turn me off so it doesn't matter."

"Tch, well I could say the same for your stupid blank face."

"Thank you, it's a mutual feeling, then. Wait-" Koge suddenly stopped again, panting as she doubled over, hands on her knees. "Did you say you can have legs?!"

Bakugou nodded, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder towards his tail. "I'm the strain of merfolk that can have legs when I please. Though I've only ever changed a few times, it's not something I enjoy or will do without reason. And before you say it-!" Bakugou cut Koge off as she opened her mouth to speak, effectively silencing her. "-I can't with this type of injury! So I'm not just making you drag me around like I'm a fucking weakling for no reason! Believe me, I fucking hate this. I've never allowed anyone to do anything for me."

"I bet you couldn't even walk if you changed." Koge calmed down a bit, rolling her shoulders before she went back to dragging. "You'd have wobbly legs. Maybe before you return to the ocean you could show me."

"And why would I bother with that?"

"Ah yes, I expected as much. You know, humans say 'thank you' when someone does something nice for them. Saving your life kind of falls into that category."

"You took it upon yourself."

Koge frowned, though she did not stop her dragging, no matter how badly her urge to leave him was in that moment. _So ungrateful and rude… And here I am, just letting him use me. I'm the idiot here, I think… _In fact, she truly began to wonder why she was doing all of this. Her help was still obviously unwanted, and yet she continued to strain and push herself to her limits for him. They were strangers with an entire species separating them. What was it that she thought she could accomplish? Saving his life was worth all this hard work and harsh words, right?

After dragging on in silence for quite a while, Koge had to stop to rest, falling backwards onto her butt when she came to a stop. "I need a moment." Having nearly fallen asleep, Bakugou lifted his head, propping himself back up onto his elbows. "What's wrong, tough girl? I thought you said you could do it."

"I can do it! I just need a break. Get off my back." Exhaustion and the weight of his words began to strangle her confidence, glowing down at him as she brought her knees up close to her chest. Resting her arms across them, she lied her forehead against her forearm, taking in deep breaths. "You had better start being nicer to me."

"Or what?" Bakugou scoffed, slapping the end of his tail against the ground in annoyance. "You just gonna give up?"

"I wouldn't give up. But I would quit. I'd quit to stop listening to you. I mean, I've done all this for you and you seriously couldn't give two shits." Koge leaned back, propping herself up with her arms. "I did all I had to. I pulled the damn stick out, I should leave you to fend for yourself. Since you're so set on the idea that you don't need help."

In that moment, Koge saw Bakugou bite his own tongue, something that she hadn't exactly expected. He needed her help, and he damn well knew it, but his pride was so strong that he just couldn't admit it. But, she just wasn't sure if she could keep going like this. His harsh personality, sure, she could manage that. Being treated like some type of slave, however, was not okay and she couldn't allow it to continue.

"I don't care who you are down there where you live, Katsuki. You could be a king or something and I still wouldn't give a shit. Up here, we're equals. And I don't allow people to step all over me. I never have." Koge stood, taking a moment to wipe the sand off her back end and legs. "People up here call me a bitch. You can call me that if you want to. But no matter how much I want to help you, I can't if you treat me like garbage. Get it?" She finished by placing her hands on her hips, giving a deep sigh. Bakugou was no longer glaring up at her. Instead, his eyes were on her feet, darting from one spot to the next.

"I've never dealt with someone like you before." His voice was barely a mumble, though it was just loud enough that Koge could hear. "You're so fucking weird."

"How so?" Koge crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an explanation. Bakugou grumbled as he glanced up at her, snarling off at some random tree beside them. "You're not intimidated by me at all! It's so damn annoying!"

"Is that what you want, for me to be scared of you? Well, I'm not. I'm irritated and angry…" Koge knelt down in front of him, gaining his full attention. Her calm expression and demeanor had some effect on him, as his furrowed brow relaxed just a bit. "I'm fascinated… curious. I'm worried and scared that I won't be able to save you like I want to. I'm committed at this point. And I don't like to give up on things. Don't make me have to give up on you."

The silence and tension between them was nearly tangible, Bakugou's intense crimson glare never left Koge's pale blue gaze. It was like he was looking for any weaknesses, anything that would get him out of having to admit the truth. Koge knew why he was like this, but his fear of looking weak wasn't something that should allow him to act the way he was. He had no excuses and he knew it.

"You're right…"

His whisper was joined by downcast eyes, and though Koge could hear him, she wanted him to be more confident in his confession. "What?"

"I said you're right!" He snapped, this time yelling out in frustration. "I can't do shit in the state I'm in! I need your fucking help and you'd better give it to me or you'll regret it!"

_Okay, not the best, but it's a start. It was easier to get him to admit than expected. I bet the painkiller is helping keep him relaxed. _Koge couldn't resist a small smile crossing her lips in victory, which she noticed instantly brought a pink hue to his face. From embarrassment or anger, she wasn't sure, but it didn't really matter at that point. "Okay, Katsuki." Koge stood, stretching a bit to prepare for the rest of the trip. "I'll accept your request and I promise to help you until you don't need me anymore. And by then, I expect a 'thank you'." Grabbing the blanket again, Koge went back to dragging, pulling the pouty merman along.

It wasn't much further to the cave, and Koge was near passing out by the time she got him a decent ways in. She came to a stop right next to a pool of ocean water, which was constantly moving with gentle waves that came in from the shore. It was deep at the moment, but she knew it would get shallow when it came time for the tide to pull out. The spot was perfect, she thought, as the water was always fresh for Bakugou and out of range of other animals. There was nothing hiding within the rest of the cave either, except for some bats that made their home up in the darkest areas, but they were farther inside and of no threat.

Near gasping for breath, Koge collapsed onto the blanket beside Bakugou, laying on her back. "Oh… my god… That was hard."

Bakugou scoffed, propping himself up on his elbows to glower down at her. "Tch, well, you still did it. Proved me wrong, like you said." Reaching up to push her hair out of her face, Koge looked up at him, hoping that her cheeks were red from the heat so he couldn't see the raging blush that assaulted her entire face. Embarrassed from the praise and the angle at which she was gazing up at him, Koge quickly gave a small cough to clear her throat, rolling over to stand. "Damn right I did, I told you I would."

With a loud yawn and a hefty stretch, Bakugou ignored her statement. "Ah, ouch… Can I have another one of those pills?"

"No." Koge adjusted her t-shirt as she walked around the pool of water a bit, making sure there was nothing that could cause more damage or be dirty enough to infect his wounds should he get in. "You'll get addicted to them. You're only supposed to take one every eight hours."

"Eight hours?! Fuck that," Bakugou whined, pulling himself to the edge of the pool. Before Koge could really give the all clear, he moved into the water, entire body vanishing beneath the surface before she could even get out a peep.

"Wait, Katsuki, your injury!" She plopped down to sit at the edge of the pool, allowing her legs to rest in the water. It was maybe only five feet deep at the time, so she could see him glance up at her, but he still didn't resurface. He lay there at the bottom for a good ten minutes, breathing deeply and not moving an inch. Although she was worried for him, she decided to not bother him, knowing that he had been out of the water for way longer than he was used to. In fact, it was probably the longest he had ever suffered through in his entire life. Outside of her annoyance at being ignored, she felt bad for him, and hoped that she could get him home soon.

Eventually, Bakugou resurfaced, giving a quick shake of his head to rid his blonde hair of water. "Fuck that feels better. I was starting to feel like shit."

A small frown crossed Koge's lips as he made his way towards her, using his arms to move with little help from his tail. "You can't be out of the water long?" Bakugou gave a shrug, eyes on her shins. "Eh, I mean, I can stay out of the water when I'm like this for a good week. But since I got fucked up, it's like my body needed to be back in the water as soon as possible. When I have legs it doesn't matter how long I'm out. What's that fucking pout on your face for?"

"Huh? Oh…" Koge reached up to rub her cheek. "Just, your wound… I'm worried about it being in the water like that."

"It's fine. I actually don't even need those bandages either, but I'll leave them. I've had a huge chunk of my side bitten by a shark before, way worse than this. This is like a prick on the finger, though it does fucking hurt."

"Of course it hurts! Stop moving your tail around, you're just making it worse." Koge kicked a bit of water at him, to which he promptly splashed her back with twice the amount of water. "I'll move it if I want to! You're not my mother."

"Would you even listen to your mother?" Koge huffed as she wiped some water from her face. Bakugou scoffed, beginning to move around the pool. "No. Hey, where are you going?!"

Standing with a sigh, Koge began to make her way towards the cave entrance. "I have to go get the rest of the supplies. If I relax now I'll never get up again. Just stay in your little kiddy pool, I'll be right back."


	6. Legs

Four days had passed, and much to Koge's surprise, Bakugou's wound had already begun to close up with no signs of infection or damage. Although he could swim with limited pain, there was something that continued to worry Koge. It seemed as if he were only getting more lethargic, with occasional complaints of a tight chest and headaches. Though, when Koge tried to express her worry, he shot her down, saying that he was still just recovering from all the physical effort and trauma he had been through that day. It made sense, so for now, she allowed him to make the choices concerning his recovery.

"You don't think you can make it home yet?" Koge asked as she worked on peeling an orange, placing the skin in her lap as she pulled it free. Laying beside her on his back, Bakugou shook his head, fiddling with one of the ornaments that hung off his necklace. It was a large tooth, one he had claimed had been from a Great White, a trophy from one of his first hard kills. "I don't think so. I get tired just rolling over. I think I need at least another day or two. What weird thing are you eating, now?" Bakugou let the necklace fall into place, turning his attention to the orange in her hands.

"It's an orange. Want to try some?" Koge pulled off a section, handing it towards him. Face scrunching up in mild disgust, Bakugou shook his head, rolling over to make his way back to the pool. "No, I'm feeling kinda sick to my stomach."

Watching closely as he dove into the pool, Koge couldn't help but frown, finding all these symptoms odd. It was hard for her to pinpoint what was causing them, but she was positive it couldn't be from what he had gone through. With a sigh, she ate the orange piece instead, scooting closer to the edge of the pool to talk to him easier. "So, you told me you'd tell me more about you. There's something I haven't asked yet that I'm really curious about."

Bakugou only grunted in response, not positive or negative, currently floating about on his back.

"How old are you?"

"I turn twenty one in about a month. According to how you people celebrate birth, at least. You?"

"I'll be twenty two in November-"

"What?!" Bakugou suddenly snapped, shocking Koge so badly that she dropped some of the orange peel into the water. "You're older than me?!"

"Uh, yes?" Koge couldn't resist giggling at his reaction, leaning over a bit to see where the peel had gone so she could fetch it out. "Does that offend your sensitive ego?" Grumbling, Bakugou moved closer, snatching the peel and shoving it back onto her lap for her. "I don't have a sensitive ego. I just can't fucking believe that you're older than me, on top of all the other shit you can do that I can't."

"Like what? Thank you for getting that, by the way."

"Like walking," He didn't bother responding to her thanks, too into his ranting. "I can read, but I can't write like you can. You can sing! That's a big fucking deal back home, everyone can sing but me. Almost. Singing is like… if you can't do it, then you're broken or some shit."

"You're not broken, Katsuki." Koge ate another piece of the orange, waving it around in the air a bit as she tried to think. "It's just… I mean, there has to be things you can do that other people can't. You can kill an Orca, right? I bet that's hard. They're really big." Her praise calmed him a bit, one of his hands reaching up to touch the teeth around his neck. Still, she could see that he was struggling with whatever insecurities had made him so upset, and she had found it best to not push those buttons. He had a tendency to shut down when he got truly angry, going to the bottom of the pool to not return for hours. It was more like a childish tantrum that annoyed her, but she couldn't know the root of the problem after just knowing him for a few days.

"Damn right I can." Bakugou boasted, resting his arms up onto the edge of the pool by her legs. Crossing them, he rested his head down with a yawn. "I'm bored."

"I know. Sorry, there's nothing I can really do about it. There's no internet out here, so I can't show you anything else on my phone that I don't have saved. Maybe you should sleep, you look really tired." In that moment of looking down at him, something caught her eye. With a clear view of his shoulders and upper back, she could see what looked to be hives or blisters covering his skin in patches, varying in size. "Katsuki, does your skin itch?"

"Eh? Yeah, a little, but whatever."

"No whatever, you literally have hives or something on your back."

"The fuck is that?" Turning his head a bit, he was able to see some on his shoulder, reaching back to touch them lightly. "Shit, I've never had those before. They sting."

"Don't touch them. Come up out of the water for a while." She put the remainder of the orange and the peel off to the side, standing to adjust his blanket into a better position. With a sigh, Bakugou followed instruction, though Koge noticed that he struggled to pull himself from the water.

"I'm worried about what's going on with you, I don't think this should be happening. Is there something wrong with the water?" Koge knelt down beside him once he was lying still to observe his back closer, finding that the rash had covered most of his back. Bakugou shook his head, which once again was resting on his arms. "No, it's fine from what I can tell. If the water was bad I would have had a reaction to it way sooner. And I've been in dirty water before, this hasn't happened." There was little to no concern in his voice, masked by exhaustion.

"I'm going to go to he house to see if there is something I can find to treat this. Just… stay out of the water. Please." Koge didn't wait for a response before she was out of the cave and jogging down the beach, worry swimming around in her mind. _What could that possibly be from? Headaches, hives, trouble breathing, and lethargy? Damn it, what did I do wrong?_

Nearly sick to her stomach by the time she reached the house, she began to dig through her grandmothers wide collection of medication and first aid supplies. Glad that the elderly woman was asleep, Koge was able to search with no interruptions, soon finding an antihistamine for allergic reactions. As she read the back of the box, realization began to creep over her, like spiders prickling along her skin. "Allergic reaction… He's allergic to… Ah damn it, the stupid painkillers!"

Koge slammed the box of weak medication back into the bin, bringing her hands up to bury her fingers in her hair out of frustration. "Shit, shit, shit! I'm so stupid. What could I give him from here that might help?"

As she stared into the bin, the frustration began to crush her confidence, ruining any chances of her making a rational decision. _No, I can't do this anymore. I can't just pick something and hope it works. What if he's allergic to that, too?! I could have totally destroyed his inside or something by giving him those pills! He has to see a real doctor._

But how would that be possible? Bakugou isn't fully human, there's no way in hell that she can get him up to the house or get a doctor to go see him in the cave.

_There's no option… If he can't go home, he's going to have to have legs so I can help him. I'll never talk him into that!_

Starting to feel defeated, Koge put the bin of medications away before making her way back down to the beach. Jogging, she could only imagine the worst, from internal bleeding to rupturing organs, suffocating from a coughing fit or seizures. Now, she had no idea if any of that was even going to happen, but she couldn't stop her stressed out mind from imagining it all.

Then, there was a sound. Something that couldn't have been a part of her imagination. Or was it? A pained screaming, lost within the sounds of the waves, a voice so recognizable that it instantly sent Koge's blood running cold. She went from jogging to running at full speed in an instant, ignoring the painful tightness of her chest brought on by panic. As she got closer to the cave, the agonized screaming had faded to loud cursing and sharp, short cries of frustration. What could be going on in there was something she refused to even take a second to comprehend, leaping over rocks and shrubbery until she breached the mouth of the cave.

"Katsuki, are you okay-"

Koge was cut short by the shock of what she was looking at, entire body frozen and cold as ice, even as a hot sweat dripped down her neck. Bakugou was still where she had left him, sitting in a pile of shimmering orange and red goop, clutching his…

Legs.

Why did he have legs.

"K-Katsuki-" This time, his pained hiss cut her off, completely ignoring her as he vigorously rubbed up and down his left shin and calf. "Fuck, fuck, fuck that hurts! Damn it!" Getting over the initial shock, Koge slowly made her way closer, swallowing the lump that had grown in her throat. "Katsuki, what happened?"

Finally acknowledging her presence, Bakugou shot a glare up towards her before focusing back down on his legs, gripping and massaging his calf. "I guess my body decided it needed to be human. Fucking defensive survival shit I can't control." His rubbing was interrupted by the need to cough, bringing a closed fist up to his mouth to cough into the side of it. Koge could hear the wheezing and the tightness each time he attempted to breath in, as if his airways were constricted. This immediately brought her back to the problem at hand, kneeling down beside him. "I know what's going on with you. It's those painkillers, you're allergic to them. You have to see a human doctor right away."

"What?!" Bakugou barked at her, moving his hands to rub his other leg. "I'm not doing that shit, no fucking way. I'm fine!"

"Well if your body decided to change then you're obviously not! Don't be stubborn about this! You already can't hardly breathe and you have hives all over you. I bet you have a headache too."

"One so bad I can barely see."

"Exactly! Please let me take you up to the house. My grandma has a doctor on call for anything, I know that he'll come up here to see you if she asks." Koges eyes were drawn to his hands, which continued to rub and squeeze his legs. "Why are you doing that?"

"They're fucking tingling and it hurts!"

"Your blood is working your way through them, I'm sure they need circulation. Here, lay them down flat. Now lean back for a seco-" The shriek that interrupted her was completely involuntary, her body reacting to what she saw just as instantly as her voice did. Like lightning, she spun around and covered her face, which was so on fire she was sure her nose must have begun bleeding. "Oh my god, Katsuki, put something over yourself!"

"Eh? What's the deal?" He sounded genuinely confused, if not seriously annoyed, and Koge couldn't believe she was about to have to explain common decency to him. "You… You can't sit around with your penis hanging out. Just, put something over yourself, please."

"Oh. That's right, you humans are all sensitive to being naked. It's just my dick."

"Cover it up!"


	7. Lean On Me

Koge couldn't believe how long it took to talk the naked man into following her up to the house to get help. It was nearing sundown by the time he finally gave in, dizziness and new found vomiting finally getting him to agree. Although Bakugou wouldn't say it out loud, Koge could tell he knew that she had a point. His body wouldn't have changed if he wasn't in some sort of trouble that could only be solved on land, and he was set on the fact that he did not make the change on his own. So, his legs effectively cleaned of goop that had come from his scales and clean towel wrapped around his waist, he stood leaning against the rock wall glaring at Koge as she paced back and forth in thought.

"What the fuck are you doing? We need to go, don't we? If you keep taking so fucking long I'm going to change my damn mind."

"Just wait a second, Katsuki. I don't know how to get you to the house if you can't walk. I don't know how well I can support you, you're so… tall." Standing nearly an entire foot over her, the thought of having him propped on her shoulders to help him walk wasn't exactly enticing, but there didn't seem to be another option. "I can't get one of my grandmothers wheelchairs over here, and I can't drag you again because that blanket is covered in your scales and goop." Bakugou rolled his eyes as he sighed, reaching up to rub his face. "Look, just let me lean on you. I don't like it either, but I'll do it if you just stop being fucking annoying."

Much to her own frustration, Koge felt her cheeks grow hot at the thought of him leaning on her to walk. If she were honest, she was more embarrassed than concerned about her own strength to support him. _I just need to get over it! He needs to get to the house, and it's already so late we may not be able to have the doctor come until tomorrow!_

"Okay, okay." Koge said with a sigh, more of an attempt to pump herself up rather than give into his whining. "Just… Put your arm around my shoulders, and try not to squish me." Approaching him, it was clear that he had given up on being stubborn about it all, obviously not feeling well in the slightest. As he put his arm around her shoulders, Koge hooked one of hers around his back while her free hand held onto his wrist, giving him a moment to steady himself before she started trying to walk. "I'm way too short for this. And you're burning up!"

"Whatever that means. Just go." His command was barely a sharp whisper, low and mumbled in his weakened state. Not wanting to waste any more time, Koge began with a slow pace, wanting to gauge how much control he really had over those gorgeous wobbly legs. Yes, another thing about him that was perfect about him, it was impossible for her to avoid that fact. She absolutely despised how all her thoughts were continuously migrating to where they shouldn't, completely ashamed of how strongly attracted to him she was. Her feelings were beyond stupid, fluttering about in her stomach like an annoying fly that just wouldn't go away.

"You're doing good for having not used your legs in… how long?" Koge piped up after a while of walking at a snail's pace down the beach. Bakugou hummed for a second in thought, though it sounded more like an irritated grumble. "At least… over ten years. I don't know. They fucking ache though…" Koge nodded, giving a small sigh as she looked down at his legs. "We're getting close… Just let me know if you need a break."

"I don't need any breaks. I just want to be done with this bullshit so I can go home."

Frown crossing her lips, Koge looked back ahead of them, able to see the lights of the house coming up in the distance. "I know. I want to get you home, too. This time it's my fault…" Bakugou glanced down at her, something she caught out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't have the guts to look at him in return. The guilt she felt was heavier on her shoulders than he was, feeling as if she had only made his situation worse. With a click of his tongue, Bakugou reached around with his hand to give her nose a flick, catching her off guard and making her jump.

"Shut up, Utsuro. It's not your fault I'm having a reaction to those pills. You're doing what you can, even if half of the time you're just an airhead."

Feeling that familiar heat rush to her cheeks, Koge struggled to keep the fluttering of her stomach as calm as possible. She may have not known him for long, but she had learned his mannerisms to the point where she could dig out the compliment that was buried beneath unnecessary insults. She knew that those insults were nothing but hot air, mixed in with the compliments just to make sure he didn't sound soft. Knowing this didn't help her feelings at all. In fact, she wished that she took everything at face value, to become offended at his snarky comments and be angry with him. But she couldn't. All she could do was see the kindness in his words and actions, no matter how rough he was.

"Thank you, Katsuki…" She mumbled softly, almost hoping that he wouldn't hear her.

"Tch, yeah… You idiot."

The rest of the walk was silent, only the ocean waves singing to them softly in the moonlight. When they finally reached the bridge that connected the backyard to the beach, Koge eyed the stairs with nervous suspicion. "You've never gone up stairs before, have you?"

"Never."

"Ah… Okay. Well, just follow what I do, it's not all that bad. One foot-" Koge placed her right foot up onto the first step, nodding in approval as he copied her. "Now just push and pull up the next foot." Again, he was successful, though he had to hold onto the railing that lined the staircase to support himself. Koge couldn't help but to give a small smile, looking up at him. The furrowed brow and concentration was cute, and she had to look away to make sure she didn't trip herself. "That's great! You're a fast learner."

"Damn right I am. You know, I was the first in my age group to learn how to talk like you people and read. I was the top of the hunting class, too."

Koge's smile only grew, finding they were walking a bit faster now that they were back on an even walkway. "I'm very impressed. Did you know I was at the top of a few things, too?"

"Oh? Like what?" Although Bakugou was curious, it sounded more to Koge like a challenge, and she gladly accepted her chance to show off. If not to hopefully impress him, than to get her mind off of everything negative that was happening.

"I'm currently the top of my martial arts and self defense class. That means I could totally kick your ass. And during high school, I won a couple of awards from computer programming and coding competitions."

"I don't know what that means, so it must be stupid."

"It is not!" Koge huffed, glowering up at him. Still, his smirk told her that he was just picking on her to get a reaction. "I'll show you my martial arts when you're better." Bakugou gave a small nod, though his gaze was locked on the huge house as they approached it. "Sure, so I can see how sucky you are. Why the fuck does someone need such a big house?!"

"Shh, Katsuki!" Koge squeezed his wrist, getting his attention. "Don't say that! You want to be nice to my grandmother so she will help you!"

"How do you even know she's going to want to help me?"

"I have a plan… You just need to play along, okay? And keep quiet unless she talks to you directly." Koge sighed as a figure noticed them through a window, one of the housekeepers, she assumed. "Just… please try to be polite. At least a little bit." Bakugou grumbled, though she could feel him tense as someone ran out of the house towards them. "No one else had better touch me except you or that doctor. I mean it."

"Miss Koge, are you okay? Who is that person?" The woman who approached them was a nurse who was almost always at the house to help her grandmother, so if Koge couldn't get the doctor tonight, then at least this woman would be able to help to a certain degree. "Here," the nurse spoke, moving with urgency that Koge could tell made Bakugou extremely uncomfortable. "Let me help him walk-"

"No," Both Koge and Bakugou snapped, though Koge quickly continued. "No, no, it's okay, I already have him, it's fine. Please, we just need to get inside." With a soft tug, Koge began her way towards the house, the nurse looking at them with confusion apparent on her face. "Miss Koge, can he not walk? Should I get an extra wheelchair for him?"

"Yes, do that-"

"No, I want to walk." Bakugou was quick to shut her down, the glare on his face telling her that he refused to be babied, no matter how he felt. Stuttering a bit, Koge glanced up at the nurse, giving a small shake of her head. "N-never mind, just go get my grandmother into the living room, please."

Although she didn't quite understand, the nurse left them to do as requested. Heaving a heavy sigh, Koge continued to bring him along towards the house. "Oh god, this is going to be a disaster…"

The look on her grandmother's face was something Koge had never quite seen before. It was a mix of confusion, interest and distrust, her wrinkled hands nervously wringing a handkerchief. "My dear, who is this man? Why is he in nothing but a towel? And he looks absolutely horrid."

Before Bakugou could snap at her for degrading him, Koge spoke up, tightening her grip on his wrist to remind him of what she had told him before. "Grandma, this is Katsuki. He really needs our help right now."

"I don't understand, I've never seen him before and I've lived here nearly my entire life. How do you know him? Is he your lover?"

"No-"

"Yes!" Koge snapped loudly, interrupting Bakugou before he could ruin their cover with his smart mouth. "Yes, we've been secretly seeing each other for the past couple of years when I come out here. I… didn't want my parents to know because I don't think they'd approve of him. That's why I spend so much time at the beach." Once again, Koge could hear the pure and utter bullshit in her voice. She nearly felt like she was going to vomit, with the fluttering butterflies in her stomach and the fire in her cheeks making her dizzy. Still, it seemed as if Kiki was buying it, tilting her head to the side a bit as she observed the tall man before her.

"Hm… I see, that does make sense. Where on the island do you live, young man?"

Feeling sick with nerves, Koge looked up at Bakugou, hoping he wouldn't sound like as much of a moron as she did. Much to her surprise, his expression and voice were stern and even, with not a single waver in his lie. "Around the left side. It's further from the mainland, but I get around with a boat."

"And how did you meet Koge?"

"I had broken down coming back from the shopping pier with groceries. Utsuro helped me."

"Utsuro?" Kiki narrowed her eyes at him, as if she took offense to the nickname. Koge quickly gave a wave of her hand, laughing it off. "Ah, it's okay! It's an inside joke, a nickname that I actually like! He's not being mean, I promise."

"Hm." With that, Kiki stood, slowly shuffling her way up to them. Now, Koge held her breath, hoping that she wouldn't notice his still slightly pointed ears or the slight shimmer that was still present beneath his skin. Instead, the elderly woman observed the rash and hives that lined his back and shoulders. "What did you have a reaction to?"

"Some new medicine my doctor gave me for some pain I was having."

"Why are you here and not at your doctors or going home?"

"Grandma, please," Koge piped in, wanting to stop the interrogation before Bakugou lost his patience. "He really needs our help right now and he can't go anywhere else. He's having a really bad reaction to the medication."

"I can see that." Kiki slowly made her way back to her wheelchair, sitting down with the help of her nurse. With a heavy sigh, she smiled, sending a rush of relief through Koge. "Okay, my dear. We can help him. Take him on up and let him rest, it will be at least an hour before the doctor can get here."

"Thank you, Grandma. But, uhm… take him up where?"

"Your room of course. You're dating, aren't you? If you have been seeing each other for a few years, then there is no reason to have you separated "

"A-ah… yes, right."


	8. Thank You

Koge was near the point of passing out by the time the doctor came and went. Stress, anxiety and physical exertion had all but knocked her out, and she couldn't help but be a bit annoyed with Bakugou's whining at three o'clock in the morning.

"Why would you pretend that we're dating? That's so fucking stupid, now we have to fake it!" The annoyed blonde hissed at her, looking at the bottle of antihistamine cream the doctor had left for him. Koge let out a groan, currently laying face down on the opposite side of the bed. "Katsuki, just play along until we can get you home. Then I'll say you broke up with me, I'll pretend to be sad and it'll be fine." She turned her head to look up at him, not at all swayed by his glare. "You'd better not put that on yet, the doctor said to bathe first."

"I don't need to fucking bathe, I'm fine."

"No, you're filthy and you smell like dirty ocean water. C'mon." Koge dragged herself from the bed, starting towards the bathroom. "I'll set you up a bath. Or would you prefer a shower?"

"Neither!"

The sound of running water cut him off as Koge turned on the tub faucet, thinking he'd prefer a bath where he could sit. It wasn't just the fact that she wanted to go to bed that was making her feel rushed. The doctor had given him some oral medication that would knock him out any minute, and she wasn't interested in the thought of dragging his unconscious body around. "Come on, Katsuki! Humans have to bathe everyday. So get your ass in here."

The incoherent cursing and mumbling was followed by the sound of shuffling and light thumps, telling her that he had stood. Eventually, Bakugou made his way into the restroom, a crutch under his left arm. The stubborn man demanded a way to walk on his own, so Koge gave him two options, a crutch or a cane. Failing with the cane, he settled with the other, which was working quite well from what Koge could tell. If she wasn't so tired, she would probably laugh at him, as he looked absolutely ridiculous in one of her long bathrobes, shuffling about with a crutch.

"You're already pretty good with that thing. Maybe after two weeks you'll be able to walk without it."

"Two weeks my fucking ass." Bakugou snarled as he stopped by the tub, leaning on the crutch as he worked to untie the robes strap. "How could it take two weeks for this shit to go away? I thought you humans were medical geniuses."

"Not quite." Koge looked away from him as heat returned to her cheeks, checking the temperature of the water to make sure it was comfortable. "Two weeks for the rash and all symptoms to go away is pretty good, considering." She avoided looking at him as the robe fell to the floor, though she stood to help him in the tub should he need it. "Go on, get in."

"You'd better stop ordering me around." Bakugou huffed, even though he followed instruction. "I'm not some damn moron."

"I— ugh, okay. Whatever." She let him hold onto her arm as he stepped into the tub, sitting down with more grace than expected. "Eventually you'll say thank you and this will all be worth it." Bakugou only glared at the wall, sinking down into the tub until his nose was at water level. The tub was huge, big enough for him to completely submerge in, but Kog wasn't quite done with him yet.

"Here." Koge tapped one of the bottles that sat on the edge of the tub, gaining his attention. "You have to wash yourself. The doctor said to not use anything with added fragrances on your skin, so use this last on your body. Your hair you wash with this, shampoo, and then this, conditioner." Her finger moved to each bottle as she addressed them, his crimson glare following it. "It doesn't take much, don't squirt a whole shit ton on yourself."

"You're not going to do it for me?"

"What!? No." Koge shook her head, walking away from the tub to fetch a couple of towels for him. "You can do it yourself, can't you?"

With a grumble, Bakugou submerged himself, coming back up after a few seconds. Sitting up, he pushed his hair back out of his face, picking up the shampoo. "I better not be allergic to this shit, too."

"I sure hope not. Or else you'll just be a stinky human until you leave and my grandma would… not appreciate that."

…

Bakugou settled in decently quickly within the first five days of his recovery. With the application of ointment and oral antihistamines, the hives had faded and the rash was slowly following suit. He could breathe easier and was no longer sick to his stomach, though he did still have a cough and a bit of dizziness if he got too worked up. Koge had gone clothes shopping for him in town, gathering a few things for him to wear around the house, such a t-shirts, sweatpants, shorts and boxers. As comfortable as he could be, there wasn't anything that he really complained about, except for being bored. Koge could relate.

"That's how it always is here." Koge mumbled, sitting on the bed with her back to him. She was so bored, in fact, that she had subjected herself to peeling off her dead sunburnt skin, placing the patches down on a napkin as she pulled them off. "Not having internet is the worst. There's hardly anything to do at all." Bakugou was sitting up against the headboard, adjusting one of the knots on his prized necklace to make sure one of the teeth was firmly in place. "No Utsuro, there's nothing to do. I mean, you're peeling your fucking skin off, how bored can you be."

With a small shrug, Koge rubbed her shoulder, getting the skin loose for extraction. "Eh you're boring, too, y'know. Gotta do something to entertain myself." She gave a sly smile over her shoulder to the blonde, who gave a roll of his eyes and roughly nudged her in the leg with his foot. Much to Koge's surprise, the two had grown very close at an alarming pace. That happens, she assumed, when you spent almost every waking moment with each other. It didn't help that they had to pretend to be very close when her grandmother was around, something that was beginning to feel just a tad too natural for Koge's comfort level.

She struggled with the fact that she both loved and hated that closeness she felt with Bakugou. The butterflies and warmth she felt around him was something that she never wanted to go away. Yet, she wished that it would, knowing that it would turn into nothing but pain when he had to leave. She had never grown so close to someone so quickly, and the closer they got, the deeper their conversations got until they were telling eachother secrets Koge never expected to reveal. At least, not to anyone she hadn't planned on being with her entire life. Maybe she felt comfortable because she knew that at the end of all this, she would never see him again, so it didn't much matter.

"Here, let me do it."

"Huh?" Koge looked up at Bakugou as he scooted towards her, obviously having grown annoyed at watching her try to reach a piece of skin on the back of her shoulder for the past five minutes. Not answering her question, Bakugou smacked her hand away as he settled into place behind her, sitting with his legs stretched out on either side of her. A violent heat rushed up her body to her face as his thighs touched her hips, forcing her to quickly bow her head so he wouldn't see her blush. It didn't help that he pushed her tank top strap down off her shoulder to reach the area better, his hands hot and rough against her skin. Working at the spot with his thumb, he had his other hand on the opposite shoulder to keep her steady.

"You burned really fucking bad. I think you're too damn pale to be at the beach." Bakugou spoke with a quiet gruffness, focused on his work. Swallowing a bit harder than she intended, Koge gave a small nod, her ponytail bouncing about a bit. "I don't even tan. I just go from lobster red to ghostly white."

"Lobsters aren't red."

"Ah… You're right. Fine, I go from cooked lobster red to ghostly white."

"Lobsters are a fucking pain in the ass. I had one pinch me once, on the side of my hand and the bastard wouldn't let go. Hey, don't laugh!"

Koge couldn't help but giggle at his story, covering her mouth with her slender fingers. "I'm sorry, it's just so funny to think of your reaction."

"You're even more of a pain in the ass than a lobster." Bakugou huffed as he placed her dead skin on the napkin with the rest, an impressive solid piece that even Koge hadn't been able to pull off yet. She was surprised how gentle he was being as he worked, his touch sending goosebumps across her skin. For someone who spent his entire life in the water, his palms and fingertips were rough, which she didn't exactly mind. In fact, she quite enjoyed his rugged exterior, especially when it was paired with such a softness like now. "I may be, but I bet you like me more than a lobster."

"I can admit that, I guess. Alright, there's no more skin that will come off for now."

Koge was about to thank him when she was caught off guard, his hands moving up to pull her hair loose of it's ponytail. The white locks fell into place along her back and shoulders, and the heat only became more intense in her cheeks as Bakugou ran his fingers through them a bit. "Uhm… Katsuki-"

"I need to tell you something."

Biting her tongue, Koge glanced back at him over her shoulder, though her embarrassment at the softness of his expression made her quickly look back down at her lap. "O-okay…"

What could it possibly be that he wanted to say to her? Maybe he had been feeling the same as she was this entire time, struggling with a relentless attraction that was countered by the need to stay away. There was no possible way that he had begun to like her romantically, right? Not like she had, at least. He had constantly said how much he disliked her, how much he wanted to be home and how stupid she was, but his actions contradict his words in a way that Koge couldn't understand. Especially now, as he returned her tank top strap back to her shoulder and traced his fingers along her skin. _Damn it, it feels so good… What is he doing?_

"Thank you."

Those two simple words were something that Koge never thought she would hear pass his lips, let alone in such a soft manner. It was like he was a completely different person, revealing to her that sensitive side that he hid from the rest of the world. The thing that he thought made him weak was what had the most impact on her, but she knew that he would never accept that, even if she told him. So, she reached up to place her hand gently over his, a soft smile crossing her lips when he didn't pull away from her.

"You're welcome, Katsuki…"


	9. Mistakes

NSFW Chapter

"Let's watch this one." Bakugou held up a DVD case, displaying to Koge some B-rated horror movie that she had seen one too many times. She loved that move, the stupidity of it and bad acting absolutely hilarious, and Bakugou had shown himself to be partial to the same type of things. They had enjoyed many a movie together over the past two weeks, but ones that she had picked out of… necessity. But, he had whined and groaned about wanting to pick one himself, so Koge agreed. And, much to her horror, he just had to pick one with a lot of sex in it.

That was something Koge had wanted to avoid. She had found herself connecting with him on so many levels, emotionally and physically. But, she had refused to go into the realm of sexual desire with him. She had felt the urge and admittedly wanted it badly. It was clear to her, however, that he was beyond incompetent when it came to human sexual desire. Koge was pretty sure that Bakugou, on more than one occasion, had suffered through a raging boner with not a peep. Either he had no idea what to do, or he found himself unable to go through with it for whatever reason. She had been too embarrassed to ask him about it, finding that she also needed to flee to be alone every once in a while to calm herself before she could handle being around him.

Now, he wanted to watch a movie that would surely bring up the topic. Maybe it would be better that way, so that she didn't have to randomly talk to him about it out of the blue. So, with a nod, Koge took the case from him and popped it open, making her way towards the television to put it in. "This will be an interesting couple of hours, I think."

"Eh? Why?" Bakugou made his way back to the bed where they sat, as it was easiest to watch the television from that angle. He had gotten to where he didn't need the crutch, though he was still quite wobbly. The crutch was always nearby in case he needed it, since his first step without it resulted in his face meeting the tile floor.

"This movie isn't like the others we've watched. It's uh… bad. But funny."

"Well I guess it's a good final movie before we see if I can change back tomorrow." With a hefty yawn, Bakugou leaned back against the headboard, rubbing his face as he awaited her to join him. There was a bit of a sting to Koge's chest as he brought up the subject of returning to the sea, restraining herself from showing any negative reaction to the thought. "It'll be one to remember." Picking up the remote that controlled the television and the DVD player, Koge turned off the room lights before making her way to the bed, plopping down beside him. The movie started up like any other, and Koge settled in for what could be a horrifically awkward two hours.

It happened at twenty minutes in. The couple in the move were having an intensely heated make-out session, the woman sitting on the man's lap as she rubbed between his legs. The first indication of confusion was a small cough from Bakugou and a shifting of position, to which Koge couldn't help a quick glance up at him. From the glow of the television, she could see a darkness across his cheeks, his brow furrowed deeply. Deciding to stay quiet, she picked at her nails, hoping that he would just let it go. Much to her misfortune, she had no such luck.

"You humans are so strange when it comes to mating."

"M-mating?" Koge stuttered, almost choking on air from the shock of how he phrased it.

"Yeah," Bakugou continued, gesturing to the television with an annoyed flick of his wrist. "It's like it means nothing to any of you."

"Ah, that's not completely true…" Koge pulled her knees up to her chest, hoping it would restrain her own desires. "Sure, some people have sex just because it feels good, but… Most people do it because they have a connection with that person. An emotional connection, like, uhm… love, I guess. That's what it's called, 'making love'."

"But it's not always about that?"

"No. Sometimes it's just for the pleasure. Kind of like how these two are doing it now. They barely know each other, but the physical attraction is strong. So they have sex because it feels good. Your kind… doesn't do that?"

Bakugou gave a short shake of his head. "No. I mean, a man like myself can find a female of my kind attractive, but we don't mate unless we are going to be together permanently. I haven't found anyone I want on that level yet. Not exactly a priority for me right now, I guess."

"Well, you're still young. As am I." Koge began to twirl a lock of her hair around her fingers. "We'll find that person eventually. Because for humans, once we find that person, we typically never make love with anyone ever again. Unless you're a cheating scumbag."

With a quiet grunt of agreement, Bakugou seemed a bit entranced in the movie, the woman now mostly naked as she moved to kneel in front of the man, mouth at the ready. Koge hated this. She had seen this movie many times, and never once had she gotten turned on from it. The acting was terrible, the sounds they made were so fake she couldn't take it seriously, and yet it made her want to do these things with the man beside her. She wanted it so badly, in fact, that she nearly felt the urge to get up and excuse herself to take a cold shower. There wasn't any chance to, however, as Bakugou continued with his curiosity.

"It's called a boner, right? When your dick gets all hard because you're turned on."

"Y-yes…"

"How do you get that shit to go away. Besides just waiting."

Holding her breath for a moment, Koge finally looked up at him, letting her legs fall to rest normally. "That depends, I guess… Do you have one?" Bakugou merely nodded, only glancing down at her for a moment.

"Is it because of the movie or…?"

"No… I think it's because of you. I've wanted to touch you for days now, but…"

It was with those words that Koge completely lost any sense of restraint, feeling a heat and yearning tingle through every inch of her body. "It doesn't have to mean anything serious, Katsuki. Sex can just be sex." Koge couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. How desperately she wanted him, no matter how inexperienced he was, drove her to nearly ask for it right then. But she couldn't. It had to come from him, because she knew that she was going to have to show him.

After a moment of contemplation, Bakugou finally looked down at her, a small nod preceding his words. "Show me."

It only took a split second for Koge to shift herself onto his lap, facing him with her hands on his shoulders. She could already feel his cock pressing up against her sex, restrained by his boxers and sweatpants. It blew her mind how horny she was, every inch of her aching to feel him. Any embarrassment was swiftly being devoured by desire, moving to cup his cheeks gently. "You've at least kissed someone before, right?" His hands sliding up her bare thighs sent tingles across her skin, his new smirk doing little to calm her. "That I can do."

Koge had kissed men before. She has had sex, make out sessions, sucked dick and been eaten out, so she knew what to do. But what she didn't know was what to expect. The way he kissed her was heavenly and rough, backed by a need that Koge understood too well. They had wanted each other the entire time, and now with that wall out of the way, it was obvious that he was going to allow them as far as she was willing to go.

His hands on her body were just a tad clumsy, reminding Koge that she wasn't going to be able to get what she wanted immediately. In fact, it crossed her mind that she may not get it at all if he wasn't able to last or keep it up. Needing to test his sensitivity, she began to slowly grind her hips against him, stroking the length of his member against her sex. His grip on her tightened in that instant, a sharp gasp interrupting the kiss as he looked down between their bodies. "Ah, damn it."

After regaining the attention of his lips for a moment, Koge shifted herself to her knees between his legs, moving backwards as her fingers slipped beneath the hem of his pants. "Lift your hips a bit." Doing as instructed, Bakugou allowed her to pull his pants down just enough so that his cock could be set free, which was already peeking through the hole of his boxers. She had seen it before, as he didn't have an ounce of shame in his body, but it was different up close. The only way that she could think of to describe it was strong and gorgeous, just like the rest of him. Uncircumcised with prominent veins, longer and thicker than average, she felt like she could sit there and gawk over it forever.

The tiny pearl of precum at his tip was more enticing, however. So, she tenderly took him into her hands, stroking along his length and running her thumb around his tip. The hiss that escaped him pulled her eyes up, unable to resist a small smirk at the horribly flushed and pleasured look on his face. "A little sensitive, are we?"

"Shut up," Bakugou snapped, placing a hand on the back of her head and digging his fingers into her scalp. "I'll make you regret talking to me like that."

"I don't think so. We'll see how long you last." Not giving him time to respond, Koge ran her tongue up along the underside of his shaft, her entire body tingling at the rough way he gripped the top of her head. She took great pleasure in the way he tensed and shifted in his spot as she worked, torturing him with only teasing licks and touches to his tip. His cock was so rock hard and absolutely begging for release, but Koge knew that the instant she took him into her mouth, he wouldn't be able to hold it. Still, after a moment of teasing, she moved her focus completely to his tip, rolling her tongue around it before taking him fully into her mouth.

The rough grunt that met her ears along with his hand pressing down on the top of her head edged Koge on to not bother with going slow. He was so hot in her mouth, his girth making it a bit difficult for her to not be a bit sloppy and lewd. It didn't help that Koge had a bit of a kink for blow jobs, and as she sucked him off, all she could imagine was him taking control. She wanted to be brought to her knees, to have him hold her hair tightly while thrusting himself into her mouth. Perhaps she was influenced by the movie still playing on the television, the sounds of the woman's fake moans nearly drowned out by Bakugou's own groans of pleasure.

How hot his cum was as it hit the back of her throat was something Koge wasn't exactly ready for. In fact, he hadn't given any hints or signs that he was about to finish to allow her to prepare at all. At first, she nearly choked, having to quickly removed him from her mouth so she could swallow without coughing.

"Ah fuck, that felt amazing." Bakugou leaned his head back against the headboard with a soft _thud_, not noticing Koge glowering up him as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "That was supposed to happen right?"

"Yeah," Koge gave a small cough to clear her throat, annoyance drowned out by the fact that he wasn't quite done. "Not so soon, though."

"Well how the fuck am I supposed to control it?!"

"It's alright." As she recovered from the shock of his premature finish, Koge began to stroke him again, his body tensing from heightened sensitivity. "You'll last longer, now." With that, she began again, one hand slipping into her own shorts to pleasure herself at the same time. She absolutely loved it, her previous annoyance now faded into pleasure and desire. Though, much to her disappointment, her fingers were doing little to cure the ache she felt, so before he could cum again, she stopped.

Pushing her shorts and underwear off as she sat up, Koge climbed back up onto his lap, gripping onto his shoulders tightly. Kissing him softly to keep his focus, she smiled against his lips, finding his current state of bliss to be quite cute. "Ready for round two?"

"Utsuro, if it feels better than what you already did, I might go fucking insane." Bakugou gripped her hips tightly, the unconscious pulling of her closer contradicting his supposed concern. Cupping his cheeks softly, Koge rocked her hips against him, stroking his length against her wet and waiting sex. "See how wet I am for you, Katsuki? I've wanted you to fuck me so badly… And knowing that you're like this because of me just makes me want it more." With a slight shifting of position, Koge began to slip him into her, mutual gasps of pleasure escaping them both.

By the time she completely lowered herself onto him, she had to stop, holding onto his shoulders tightly as she tried to adjust herself to how full he made her feel. "D-damn it, Katsuki, how can you be so perfect- ah!" A moan interrupted her as Bakugou gave a light buck of his hips, obviously unable to resist the pleasure himself. "If you love it so much, then fucking move."

"Shut up, don't talk to me like that." Koge began to bounce her body on him, nearly removing him completely with each movement. "You don't even know what you're doing." Her moans squeaked as he reached up, digging his fingers into her hair and gripping it tightly, making her lean her head back and only increase the speed of her speed. "I think you like it a little rough, Utsuro. Is that why you're so into me? You like to imagine me roughing you up a little?"

"I-I can't tell you what I imagine-" Koge struggled to speak through the pleasure, though she was surprised that he was holding out so well. "Now shut up and just let me fuck you." She was silenced as he pulled her in closer, kissing her with a fierce passion. Wanting badly to cum, Koge switched up her movements, rolling and grinding her hips. It was so hot, so suffocatingly intense that she barely noticed his body beginning to tense.

"U-Utsuro, wait, I can't—"

Koge shook her head, feeling panic bubble in her stomach as she held onto him. "No Katsuki please, just hold it, I'm so close."

Not even another minute passed before Bakugou used his pure strength to pull her off of him, instantly cumming once he was no longer buried inside her. The heat of his cum hit her thighs and lower abdomen, making her gasp. There was no more pleasure in her voice, however. Just a cold disappointment that matched how empty her body felt. "Seriously?"

"What do you mean?" Bakugou huffed, panting to catch his breath as he released her hips. "You got what you wanted."

Sitting down between his legs, Koge glared up at him, unable to hide her frustration. "No I didn't. I didn't finish."

"What does that even mean?"

"This?" Koge ran her fingers over his jizz, holding her hand up to show him. "That release you get? Women get it too." Her gaze moved down to his now semi flaccid member, which one solidified the reality that she wasn't going to get what she had wanted.

"I thought the point of this was to show me. Why are you acting like I fucked up?" Bakugou fixed his pants back in place, the misunderstanding between them becoming more obvious the longer Koge sat there. With a hefty sigh, Koge stood, snatching her shorts off the bed as she made her way towards the bathroom.

"I'm the one who fucked up, Katsuki. Just forget it."


	10. Attraction

NSFW Chapter

By the time Koge found the courage to leave the bathroom, the movie was over and the bedroom was settled in suffocating darkness. If she weren't so upset with herself, she would find it pleasant, a perfect environment for sleeping. It was apparent that she wasn't the only one who thought so, able to hear Bakugou's deep breathing and soft snoring from the bed. During her time moping in the bathtub, Koge came to realize that everything she had just done was a huge mistake. She had been so blinded by how much she wanted him that she hadn't even stopped to think about his impressions of it all. He had just been curious about what human sex was, why he was so turned on by her and how it was typically taken care of. In the moment, she may have been driven by urges she should have kept in check, but that isn't why she had gotten so frustrated.

In the back of her mind, she thought that maybe giving herself to him would give her some hint as to how he felt about her emotionally. From what she could tell, there hadn't been anything that wasn't just physical attraction, and that brought her down much more than expected. For all she knew, he would be gone tomorrow, and her stupid little crush would be nothing more than a decaying memory. Technically, she had gotten what she wanted, and he got to experience one of the most intimate things a human can go through in their lifetime. Bakugou was healthy and eager to get home, which was all Koge had originally set out to accomplish, so she knew that she needed to let it all go.

Standing there lost in thought, she didn't realize that the sounds of Bakugou sleeping had stopped, until she noticed his reflective iris' locked on her from across the room. It startled her so badly that she gave a small jump at first, bringing a hand up to her chest. "Ah, uhm… Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. Well… your smell did. You always smell good after a bath."

Koge couldn't stop the violent blush that ravaged her cheeks, shifting in her spot a bit before heading towards the small couch where she had been sleeping the past two weeks. "I'm… glad you think so. I guess…" Sitting down, she pulled the blanket up over her legs, though she didn't lay down just yet. Bakugou gave a heavy sigh, the sound of the bed indicating that he had rolled over. "You're that pissed at me?"

"No, Katsuki, I'm not mad at you." Koge fiddled with a string that hung off the blanket, avoiding the eyes that she knew were still watching her. "I'm mad at myself."

"What for? It's like you said, it didn't have to mean anything. It didn't, right?"

"I-" Koge could feel the familiar burn of tears building up in her senses, struggling to speak against the lump in her throat. "You're right. I'm just… Maybe I'm sad that you're leaving in the morning. I'm gonna miss you."

"Oh? Of course you are. But don't think I'm gonna miss you! You're the most annoying human I've ever met. But not as annoying as a lobster."

Koge couldn't help a short giggle, though it made her instantly lose control on the tears she had been trying to restrain. They were hot against her chilled skin, though she didn't bother wiping them away. "I don't believe you. I think you'll miss me. I hope you will, at least…" With that, Koge settled herself to lay down, keeping her back to him in hopes that he wouldn't see how truly upset she was about this whole situation. There was so much she wanted to tell him, about how much she truly liked him and how important every second they had spent together was. But she couldn't. It would be pointless, after all, and may just make their last moments together more awkward than they already were.

"Utsuro… why don't you sleep over here." Bakugou's voice was quiet, as if his statement was supposed to be a silent wish or thought that she wasn't supposed to hear.

"What? You… want me to?" Koge turned her head to look towards the bed, noticing that those reflective eyes were avoiding her as much as possible. There was only a soft grunt in response, but it was something Koge had come to recognize as a 'yes'. After a moment of consideration, Koge peeled herself from the couch and made her way towards the bed, slipping beneath the covers. Facing her, Bakugou's warm hand came up to caress her upper arm, and Koge could see the frustrated and confused furrow of his brow. "I just… can't stop these stupid urges to touch you. To hold you… like they did in the movie…"

"You… mean cuddle?" Koge couldn't resist the smile on her face, which only grew as he nodded. With a scoff, his hand came up and covered her face, making her giggle. "Utsuro, don't look at me and smile like that! It doesn't have to be weird, alright!"

Koge reached up and took his hand gently, shifting close to him as she guided his arm around her torso. "It's okay, Katsuki. You're right, it doesn't have to be weird. Friends cuddle."

"Do they?"

"Mhmm. Sometimes." Koge felt his warmth spread through every inch of her body as she wiggled herself in, a soft sigh escaping her lips as he held her close. "You're so warm… It's odd, for a fish person."

"I'm not a fish person right now. I'm human, like you." Bakugou buried his face into her hair, making Koge's face instantly burn like fire. "And there's a lot of things about being human I don't fucking understand. Like how damn stupid you make me feel. It almost makes me want to stay longer… Just to make sense of it."

"You shouldn't." Koge closed her eyes, beginning to feel sleepy from the warmth and comfort of his embrace. "It will only make it harder… For both of us. We shouldn't get any closer than this."

"You're right, Utsuro. Now go to sleep. Before we end up saying something we shouldn't."

…

Waking up with a strong arm around her wasn't something that Koge was used to, but she had no reason to really complain. With Bakugou spooning her comfortably from behind, she felt as if she were wrapped in a warm cloud. She never wanted to move or get up, knowing the instant that she did, she would never have this again. Though, it quickly became apparent that he wasn't quite as asleep as she thought. His hand slid around to caress her stomach, which was exposed from her tank top having ridden up during the night. Instantly, those butterflies returned, her heart beginning to race.

_Don't touch me like this, Katsuki… We already went through this, we can't-_

"Utsuro…" His deep voice in her ear instantly made her shiver, opening her eyes as his hand traveled up to caress her neck. Guided by his finger and his thumb against his chin, he urged her head to turn, so that she was looking up at him. It was obvious to her that he was still in some haze of sleep, his expression soft. But, his gaze was intense, only making her weaker. She knew there wasn't going to be any way she could stop this if he started it, and in truth, she didn't want to. She wanted all of him.

Instead of words, he continued by kissing her softly, which Koge couldn't help but give in to. Bringing her own hand up, she buried her fingers into his hair, absentmindedly arching her body further into him. It was then that she could feel it, his cock pressing eagerly against her ass. _Fuck, he makes me so damn hot. But I can't! I shouldn't…_

"Can I touch you?" Bakugou spoke breathlessly against her lips, his hand having found its way back to her stomach. It was slowly making its way up to her breasts, his fingers inching beneath her shirt.

_No—_

"Yes." Koges mouth spoke out of turn, kissing him again as his hand took action with her permission. Pushing her shirt up above her breasts, he first squeezed and massaged one, his hand large enough to tease it with ease. Koge couldn't resist a soft gasp into the kiss when his focus moved to her nipple, pinching and rolling it about beneath his fingers. Sly smile crossing her lips, she turned her head away a bit, a fluttering bliss rolling through her body as his kisses continued along her cheek and jawline. "Someone paid attention to the movie."

"Don't ruin it." Bakugou growled in her ear, increasing the roughness of his touch to make her gasp and wiggle. "I'm doing this for you." A bit caught off guard by his words, Koge didn't question him, trying to control the increased rate of her breathing. _For me…? Does he feel guilty about last night?_

She didn't have much time to contemplate as his hand shifted down to her hips, making their way into her shorts and underwear. The heat in Koge's body flared as his rough fingers slid across her clit, one of her legs lifting and resting over his to open herself up to him. Recognizing the reaction, Bakugou focused his attention on her clit, fingers sliding across and rolling the fleshy button about.

"Y-yes…" Koge moaned softly, hiding her face further into her pillow. "Yes, Katsuki, t-that's it!" It was impossible for her to not cave into the pleasure, every inch of her begging for more. Bakugou seemed more than willing to give it to her, his lips trailing her neck and shoulder. "Tell me what you want."

Beginning to feel that ball of pleasure growing in her core, Koge was happy to instruct, turning her head to look up at him again. She kept their lips close and gaze locked, loving that crimson glare. "Your middle and third finger… put them inside of me, a little curved. A-ah, all the way, to your knuckles and m-move them, in and out, oh fuck-" Being inexperienced seemed to be of no consequence, his fingers moving at the perfect pace and hitting all her good spots. The ball only grew tighter the longer he fingered her, forcing her hips to rock with his movements. "D-don't stop- Katsuki!" She couldn't resist moaning his name as the built up pleasure finally exploded. The waves that rolled through her body were strong, making her twitch and sigh out loudly in relief.

"Damn it, Utsuro," Bakugou removed his fingers, but continued to stroke along her sex as her orgasm faded. "Hearing you moan my name like that drives me fucking crazy." After a quick kiss, Koge nibbled at her bottom lip, pressing her hips back against his to put a bit of pressure on his cock. "Well if you fuck me, maybe you'll get to hear it again."

"Are you sure?"

"Would I say it if I wasn't?" Koge turned her body to face him as he removed his hand from her bottoms, catching him in a heated kiss. With ease, Bakugou held her body against his as he lifted her up, rolling them over so she was laying beneath him. Once she was steady, she was quick to strip herself of her bottoms, leaving them discarded on the bed. Bakugou followed her example, and once her tank top removed, they were both left bare. Koge absolutely adored the feeling of his body against hers, finding that even with their dramatic height difference, they fit together perfectly.

"You got it, right?" Koge kept herself open to him, looking down between their bodies as he prepared himself to enter her. With a small scoff, Bakugou slowly began to push himself into her, his brow furrowing from the still unfamiliar feeling. "It's not that fucking hard, Utsuro, I'm not an idiot." Holding onto his shoulders, Koge nibbled at her lip, his size affecting her more this time than it did the night before. "I-I know, genius. Just don't cum early like last ni-" A sharp moan interrupted her as he suddenly thrust into her completely, burying himself within her.

"Damn your smart mouth." Leaning forward, Bakugou propped himself up on his elbows, sinking his fingers into her hair as he began to rock his hips. "All I want to hear is your moans, Utsuro." A smirk spread across his lips as he kept his face close to hers, obviously enjoying the way her expression contorted in pleasure.

It may have felt good the night before, but now, Koge was in pure ecstasy. Never in her life up to this point had she felt such pleasure, and she was sure to let him know, having to give him very little instruction. Bakugou seemed to know exactly what he was doing right by the spiking of her voice or the reaction of her body, following these clues to give her exactly what she wanted. In fact, he was giving her more than Koge had ever imagined, his cock slamming into her so hard and deep that she was sure she'd go insane.

"I-I'm never going to find another cock as good as yours, Katsuki. You're so new to it but I love the way you fuck me." Digging her nails into his arms, she could feel her orgasm growing close, the pleasure only spiking as he increased his speed on reaction to her praise. Taking a moment to kiss her, Bakugou hid his face within the curve of her neck. "Good. You'll always remember me, then."

His words had an affect on her that was probably not what he intended. Immediately, she felt a deep sadness, one which brought tears to her eyes that she struggled to restrain. She didn't want him to leave. It was selfish of her, but the thought of seeing him off was one she could hardly bare. Nearly three weeks of knowing him was enough to throw her into a deep infatuation, one which she knew she would never feel for another person.

Her mother had always told her these things were like an immediate realization. That, when you find 'the one', whom your entire being resonates and connects with, it's something you just… know. Soul mates, as cheesy as Koge always thought it sounded, wasn't so far fetched now. She had found hers.

And he was going to leave her.

"Fuck, I can't hold it much longer-" Bakugou hissed, not noticing Koge's state of distress. As his thrusts became rougher, she kept her focus on the pleasure, arching her hips up into his so he hit even deeper. "I'm close- you can finish inside."

The permission seemed to excite him, his trusts and grip on her becoming more animalistic and rough. "Seriously?"

The change nearly sent Koge over the edge, leaning her head back as she was on the verge of exploding. "Y-yes! Please cum inside me, Katsuki!" Cursing, Bakugou's movements became completely one sided, not taking her body or limits into consideration as his excitement became uncontrollable. Nearly instantly, Koge lost all control, cumming so hard that Bakugou nearly had to stop. "Ah, fuck!"

Koge gasped and dug her nails into his skin at how deep he buried himself into her, his release so hot that she could feel it. Body so swelled with pleasure, she couldn't resist rolling her hips against him. "That's it, Katsuki…" Wrapping her arms around him, Koge held him close, feeling him tremble. He completely melted into her, nuzzling his face into her neck as they both came down from their high. "I… got really rough in the end there."

A bit surprised that was his first thoughts, Koge ran her fingers through his hair gently, not minding that it was damp with sweat. "That's okay… I like it rough, anyway. It felt amazing."

"I didn't hurt you?"

"No." With a soft nudge, Koge urged his head up so that he looked down at her. She couldn't help but to smile at how his cheeks flushed as he looked down at her, the softness in his expression something that she couldn't resist. "You're really cute, Katsuki."

"Don't call me cute!" That familiar angry scowl returned, only making Koge laugh as he shoved his face back into her shoulder. Stroking his hair as he mumbled and huffed in annoyance, Koge did her best to cherish the moment, even though that sadness began to creep up on her again. Although she tried her best to swallow it down, her body gave her away with a sharp hitch of her breath, prompting Bakugou to lift himself up to look down at her. The instant his eyes locked with hers, she lost any control she may have had, hiccuping as the tears began to flow down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away, doing her best to regain composure.

"I-I'm sorry, Katsuki, I don't mean to-"

Rough fingers replaced hers, wiping the tears away.

"I'll miss you, too, Koge. Now stop crying. I want to see that stupid smile on your face."


	11. Rejection

"What do you mean you can't change?"

Koge stared at the man in the water, brow furrowed in confusion. Sitting on the beach, she had watched Bakugou make his way into the calm waves up to his chest, where he promptly vanished beneath the surface. They had planned on a final goodbye after he had changed, perhaps a bit of swimming and enjoying a final moment together before he returned home. But now, he was standing waist deep in the water, glaring down at his own body in confusion.

"It's exactly what I fucking said!" Bakugou snapped back at her, reaching down into the water to rub his thighs, as if it would help. "This is bullshit! I feel fine, I'm not weak or sick at all anymore!" Now on the verge of throwing a real fit, Bakugou ducked back into the water, once again vanishing from Koge's view. Frown crossing her lips, Koge stood, starting to make her way into the water up to her knees. _He can't change… How is that possible? Is he still sick? Or does he have some type of permanent damage?_

After a minute or two of nothing, Koge softly called his name, too worried about him to resist. When there was still no response, she made her way further in, stopping with the water at her belly button. "Katsu- EEK!" Squealing in shock, she jumped away at the sudden appearance of Bakugou's blonde head, glaring up at her as he surfaced. "What, Utsuro?! I'm trying to change!"

"S-sorry." Koge placed a hand over her chest, heart racing. "I just got worried when you didn't come back up."

"I may not be able to breathe in the water when I'm like this, but I can hold my breath for a long time. I'm not going to drown." With a frustrated sigh, Bakugou stood, Koge's eyes following him up. "I just don't fucking understand why I can't change. Any time before it's been because I willed it."

"How long had you been human during those times?" Koge crossed her arms over her chest, trying to resist the urge to touch him. She wanted to comfort him, to hold him and try to calm his frustrations, but she couldn't. He wasn't her lover, after all.

"Not more than a day."

"Well, let's think about it." Koge avoided looking at him as he reached up to push his wet hair out of his face, hating how beautiful he looked standing waist deep and butt naked in the water. It reminded her of those bad vacation commercials, or even of the ones promoting some type of sexy cologne. "Name off what usually prevents your kind from being able to change back. Maybe something will click."

With a soft grunt in agreement, Bakugou sunk back down into the water up to his chin, beginning to swim about a bit. "It's like my body can decide for me. Some stupid bullshit biological thing that sets if it wants me to be a fucking fish or human, no matter what I want."

"So like an override on a computer."

"Eh… sure? Whatever the fuck that means." He flicked some water at her in annoyance, which Koge took without retaliation. "Anyway, you fucking nerd. It will decide for me if I need to be human to survive, like what happened this past time. I wouldn't have survived in my normal body. But nearly drowning myself just a minute ago didn't work either, usually that's something that would prompt me to change, but… there's something else."

"Keep going." Koge waited, running her hand along the surface of the water as she waited for him to continue. Bakugou sighed loudly, obviously becoming a bit lost himself. "It could be anything! Either my body still thinks I haven't recovered enough, or it thinks I need to stay human for another reason, like to ma-" Suddenly, he stopped, choking on the words and coughing as he turned his back to her. "-Fuck, nevermind!"

Koge couldn't even ask him what he was going to say before he vanished back under water. Before he could get away, she snatched him by the leg, squeaking as she was yanked under the water by his strength. When she was pulled back up to the surface, she found herself in his arms, though his glare told her that he hated what she had just tried to do. "Utsuro, what the fuck, don't just grab me!"

"Tell me what you were gonna say!" Wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist so he couldn't escape, matching his glare with one of her own. Bakugou shook his head, attempting to pry her off with no success. "No! It's stupid!"

"It's not stupid, it might be the problem! Tell me!"

"It can't be the problem! I can't let it be!"

"Katsuki-"

"It's to mate!"

Bakugou's harsh voice echoed across the water, a tangible silence falling over them. Koge could only stare up at him in bewilderment, a burning heat slowly rising up into her cheeks as realization crept upon her. "To… mate."

"My kind has already usually found a mate by my age. I haven't. There's no one I've made that bond with…"

"You think… it's me?" The cracking of Koge's voice gave away her sudden rise in embarrassment, followed by the fierce flushing of her cheeks. Bakugou was silent for a moment before he shook his head, this time using true force to get her off of him so he could keep his distance. "I don't know! If that's the case, then I could end up being human forever! I don't want that." He gestured to the house in the distance, glaring at it as if it were an eyesore. "I don't want to be stuck on land forever with _you_."

Instantly, the embarrassed fluttering in Koge's stomach clenched into hurt nausea, her entire body tensing. The way he spoke about it, it was as if she were nothing but a nuisance, an object that meant nothing to him. Swallowing the lump that had risen in her throat, Koge stood, taking a second to fix her swimsuit top that had gotten messed up from him pushing her off. "Well, you don't have to be stuck here forever with me, Katsuki. You can be alone." Ignoring the bewildered look on his face, she started to make her way back to the shore, though the water slowed her advances to an annoying pace. She wanted to be away from him, to never lay eyes on him again, since that was obviously what he wanted as well.

"Utsuro, hold up a second!" Bakugou snatched her by the wrist, but Koge was quick to slap him off, finally turning a teary eyed glare up at him. "No! I've been so stupid, to think that you could show a shred of care for anyone but yourself! In three weeks I've done nothing but take care of you and I thought I was seeing a different, softer side of you. I've actually fallen for you! I didn't cry this morning because I was going to simply miss you!" Her voice hitched as she hiccuped, though she still held back her tears the best she could. "I cried because I thought I was going to lose what I thought was the deepest connection I've ever made with anyone. But it's obvious that it was all just… fake, to get what you wanted until you could leave."

The glare on Bakugou's face was something that Koge hadn't seen yet. It wasn't angry, but instead it seemed more… hurt. "Are you serious, Utsuro? You think I was being fake this whole time!?" Pointing to himself, Bakugou took a few steps forward, though Koge didn't back or cower down. "I never do anything I don't _want _to do, and I never fake anything! I may have needed your help, but if I didn't give a shit about you, you would have been able to tell. I'm not heartless!"

"You sure act like it!" Koge kept her glare on him, refusing to back down. "You don't treat someone you care about like they're a nuisance! Your body probably doesn't want to change back because it likes how it feels to fuck!"

"That's not true! Why are you being such a stubborn bitch!?"

"Because maybe I hoped that you would want to stay with me! That maybe you felt the same way I did, that you felt a special connection with me."

"I did!" Bakugou pointed out towards the ocean. "But how can I just leave everything I've ever known? My home, my family and people I call friends? How can you expect me to leave that all behind? You want me to stay, but you haven't even fucking considered what I'm missing, what I'm used to! If anyone's being selfish, it's you! You're not like me, I can't be with you!"

It was then that the pain in Koge's chest grew too great, the control she had on her tears finally breaking apart. As they poured down her cheeks, her glare faded along with her anger, into a suffocating sadness brought on by the rejection that she had feared. Hugging herself, Koge turned and started to make her way back to shore, struggling to speak against her sobs. "You're right… I'm not like you. And we can't be together. Maybe once that sinks in, you'll be able to change and go home. Don't come back to the house."

"Utsuro-"

"You don't even have the decency to call me by my name, even after all this. That just shows me how little you think of me." Stopping at her clothes that rested on the shore, she picked them up, leaving his behind. Without another word between them, Koge started back up towards the house, leaving the baffled man and all her feelings for him behind.


	12. Addicted

It was two days later that Koge noticed it. From her balcony in the dark, she could see the light of a fire down the beach. It seemed like a cold and lonely light, flickering in the dark as if it were calling for her. The urge to go to it was strong, knowing that it must have been Bakugou, still stranded on the beach with nowhere to go. But, could she really stand it? Could she really stand to be around him again after the fight they had? Just as she had commanded, he hadn't returned to the house, somehow surviving on his own just down the shore. By now, he probably truly hated her, which was something that Koge knew she deserved.

She had acted horribly towards him and she knew it. Her overwhelming lifetime loneliness had driven her to attach herself to him, getting too close too quickly, and it had ruined what friendship they could have had. It had been wrong of her to want him to stay, to abandon everything he knew just for her, a human girl that he had barely met. It was stupid of her to have such expectations, but then again, she truly didn't know what to expect of him. Bakugou had done nothing but surprise her at every turn, either with a story, a smile or a touch and she found herself missing him desperately.

It wasn't just his touch that she missed. It was the conversations, the way he snorted when she was able to make him laugh too hard, how he fiddled with those necklaces while holding such a soft and far off thoughtful look on his face. Her favorite thing, oddly enough, was how his entire face just lit up the first time he put a piece of sushi into his mouth. She had never seen someone eat so many pieces of sushi in her life, but the price of the bill was worth how happy it made him.

_He's probably hungry… After eating so great here, I just left him on the beach to fend for himself. I'm such a shitty person._

With a heavy sigh, Koge pulled herself away from the balcony and back into her room, crossing her arms tightly over her chest as she began to think out loud. "I should take him something… If he still can't change, I can't leave him stranded on the beach. Ugh!" Reaching up to rub her face, she gave her cheeks a few good slaps before marching out of her room and towards the kitchen. _Enough! I can't do this to him! If I care about him as much as I think I do, there's no way I can let this happen._

After rummaging through the kitchen, she found some raw fish, some vegetables that he had liked and a couple of bottles of fresh water. Before she could be caught, she fled the house and jogged down to the beach, not stopping until she grew closer to the burning fire. She could see him there, sitting beside it. From the glow that was cast by the flames and the bright moonlight above, she watched him sit there, sharpening a stick with some type of knife. Where he had gotten that, she wasn't sure, but she sure as hell felt stupid when that was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"Where'd you get a knife?"

Bakugou only gave her a quick glance, as if he had known she were there the entire time, which wouldn't surprise her in the slightest. "It's not a knife. It's a clam. If you break them just right, they can be sharp. I use them to make weapons sometimes."

"That's impressive."

She didn't even get his typical grunt in response, feeling her heart drop nearly into her stomach. Swallowing hard, she took a few steps closer, swinging the backpack she wore around to the front. "I brought you some food."

"I already ate."

"Oh…" Now she was just starting to feel stupid. She could feel how unwanted her presence was, much like how it had been when she first found him. "I guess this was a stupid idea." Bakugou finally turned his glare up towards her, the way he was holding the semi pointed stick and clam-knife almost menacing. "Is this how you thought you would apologize to me? Did you think it would work?"

Feeling defeated and stupid, she put the backpack down at her feet with a heavy sigh. "I don't know. I don't know what else to do. Saying 'sorry' won't matter and admitting that I was a fuckhead will just be repeating what we both know." Bakugou relaxed his posture a bit, stabbing the stick into the ground along with the makeshift knife. "You're right, you are a fuckhead. A big stupid fuckhead who's just as bad at emotions and feelings as I am." Standing, he surprised Koge as he walked over towards her, though she did her best to stand her ground.

"I… I'm confused about how I feel for you, Katsuki. How can I like you so much when I know I can't have you?"

"Stop talking." Bakugou cupped Koge's cheeks with those rough hands she adored so much, joined by a mildly annoying sting of sand against her flushed skin. "And don't move. I need to try something."

Although she wanted to ask what he wanted, Koge found herself silenced by his presence, his gaze so intense that she dare not interrupt him. All she could do was give a very small nod in approval, and in that instant, his lips were pressed into hers softly. Without a second thought, Koge gave into him, allowing him to kiss and use her mouth as he pleased. As he took full advantage of her open mouth, she moved in closer, gently caressing his upper arms in a silent wish to hold him.

Before she got the chance, he roughly pulled away, cursing out in frustration as he peeled himself from her to walk towards the beach. A bit stunned at the sudden loss of affection, Koge took a few steps after him, though stopped when he began to rip off his clothing. "Katsuki, what was that? Where are you going?"

"I need to cool off!" Bakugou didn't look back at her as he made his way into the water, all clothing discarded. Pouting a bit in confusion, Koge stopped at the edge of the water, crossing her arms as she watched his blonde head pop up quite a ways away.

"Cool off from what?! Katsuki, you can't just make out with me and then bail."

"You don't get it, Utsuro!" Bakugou called back, though he still couldn't look at her. "I still have… urges, alright?!"

"Urges to have sex with me… You can be turned on by me, it's okay." Koge let her arms fall to the side, watching as he shook his head. "No," he started, seeming horribly frustrated. "It's… it's not like that! I can't admit it, I don't know what to do!"

Koge felt a tug at her heart as she heard a cracking in his voice, wishing that she could understand what was wrong. Standing there in silence, with the waves calmly rolling up over her bare feet, it slowly began to dawn on her what was happening. She had confused his actions for nothing but physical attraction, when in reality, they were much more than that. Perhaps, the more animalistic urges of his kind were still prominent, even when he was in this form. In his mind, he had mated with her, and that built a connection between them that only he could feel. He had unintentionally sworn himself to her, just like what would happen if he had done this with one of his own kind. Or, that was the theory she could come up with.

Not wanting to leave him alone any longer than she already had, Koge began to strip herself of her own clothes, finally gaining a confused glare from the blonde bobbing in the water. "Utsuro, what the fuck are you doing?!"

"I'm coming to you if you won't come back to shore." Once stripped, she made her way into the water, giving a hiss when it reached her stomach. "A fuck, that's cold!" Bakugou scoffed, keeping his distance from her. "Fuck off, Utsuro, I don't want you around me! Go back to shore!"

"No? Something is bothering you, Katsuki, we need to talk it out. Just explain it to me."

"You won't understand!" He continued to move away from her, until Koge was no longer able to reach the sandbars, having to float and struggle against the incoming waves. Spitting some of the rogue ocean water from her mouth, Koge narrowed her eyes at him, still doing her best to reach him. "I would if you would just explain it to me! I care about you, Katsuki!"

A small gasp of shock escaped her lips as he suddenly vanished beneath the surface, leaving her floating about alone. But, before she could really worry, she felt his familiar grip on her arm, tugging her backwards a few feet before he resurfaced, tugging her body against his tightly. Able to stand, Bakugou supported them both, ignoring the hair that hung in his face. "Just because you care about me doesn't mean that you will be able to understand, Utsuro."

"But I would understand." Koge tenderly pushed his hair back out of his face, allowing him to hold her close. "I understand that you're not like me. That things feel differently for you, and I… I haven't paid attention to that, and I'm sorry. I just… I never thought that I would fall for a merperson, you know… No human girl really does." Bakugou couldn't help but give a short chortle, giving a small shake of his head.

"Utsuro… I think the only way to explain it is like… What the pain pills could do."

"I make you sick?!"

"No! No, well… yes." The smirk on Bakugou's lips made Koge flush with embarrassment, but she let him continue. "You make me sick, Utsuro. But more, it's like I'm addicted."

"Addicted?"

"Like you said, I can't have too many of those pain pills because I could become addicted to them?"

Koge could only nod, the tingling heat returning to her body as he pulled her in closer, kissing her lips with a new softness that nearly sent her into tears.

"I've had too much of you… I'm addicted. And I can't be without you. But that scares me. Our kind… doesn't mate with humans. I've really fucked myself over." Bakugou began to push them back towards the shore slowly. "Because I don't want to give you up. But how can I give up everything else. I'm so fucking backwards on it all…" Koge rested her head against his shoulder when they reached shallower waters, burying her face into his neck softly.

"I'm the same way, Katsuki… I don't want to give you up just yet, either. But how can this work? We both know that I have to go home eventually… I don't permanently live down here. What do we do then? No matter how you look, you need to stay by the water… You can't go with me."

"And you can't go with me."

"Let's put it aside for now. We still have time until I have to leave. For now I just… want to be with you."


	13. Last Day

**Warning, Naughty Chapter: Sex**

That time flew by in what Koge felt was a blink of an eye. The following months were spent completely focused on each other, not a single word of their separation mentioned the entire time. That is, until Koge got a phone call from her mother, one which Koge had originally ignored while getting ready for a shower. But, when her mother called again immediately after, Koge decided to answer, letting the shower run to get warm. Tapping the green display button on the screen, she then set it to speaker to talk easier.

"Hello?"

_"Hey there, stranger. Have you enjoyed your vacation?"_

"Yeah, mom, it's been… really great." Feeling her stomach begin to bubble nervously, she didn't notice Bakugou come stand in the bathroom doorway, intrigued by the sound coming from the phone.

_"I'm so glad you had fun! You have your plane tickets ready, right? Remember to be early to the airport, since you're leaving on a weekend it will be packed."_

"Yeah, I have them." Holding her towel tighter around her body, Koge looked down at her feet, the burning in the back of her throat making it nearly impossible for her to talk. Three days… All I have is three days. What are we going to do?

_"Good! I can't wait to see you Koge, your dad and I have missed you. Well it sounds like you're about to shower? I'll let you go so you can enjoy your last few days. Just let me know when you're getting on the plane, okay?"_

"Okay, Mom. Love you."

_"Love you, too! Bye, now."_

With that, the call ended with a couple of repetitive beeps, and Koge could finally release the breath she was holding. It came out trembling, just like the rest of her body, prompting her to clench her eyes shut tightly to try and restrain her emotions. The strong arms that wrapped around her from behind was the thing that broke her resistance, leaning back against Bakugou's chest as she hiccuped in her attempts to speak. "I-I can't believe it's already here… I don't want it to be."

Resting his chin on the top of her head, Bakugou stood there and allowed her a moment to recover. Taking her hand, he stroked her skin gently, a heavy sigh leaving his lips before he spoke. "We knew it was going to come."

Koge took deep breaths to calm herself, leaning her head back against his chest. "I don't want this to happen… I don't know when I'll be able to come back. We don't even know if you can change yet."

"We'll worry about that later. Let's… get you in the shower." With a tender touch, Bakugou pulled her towel loose, letting it fall to the floor before he ushered her into the enclosed glass shower. Koge didn't argue, turning her gaze up to him once she was inside. "Can't join me?"

A deep furrowing of his brow was joined by a shake of his head, shutting the door for her. "My legs… I can't stand up like that right now." As he left her, looking just as dejected as she felt, Koge's heart ached for him. On top of their time together coming to an end, he had begun having difficulty and pain in his legs that she couldn't understand, nor could a doctor pinpoint. She knew exactly what the problem was. His body was ready to change back, to return to the ocean, and it was obvious that he knew this. He had refused to visit the beach since the pains began or even take a bath, worried that submerging his body fully in any water would prompt a change he wasn't ready for.

The thought of seeing him off made her nearly want to vomit, turning her attention to washing herself for a distraction. To describe how she felt as being miserable would be a horrific understatement, barely even finding the will to move her arms. _He said that he would wait for me to come back… That he would be here. But what if I can't? Or what if something happens to him while I'm gone? Should we… even try to come back to each other?_

It would just be the same situation over again, and if Koge was honest with herself, she didn't know how well she was going to be able to handle the unknown. She couldn't call him or send letters, she couldn't travel down every weekend or make any type of trips. It would happen over and over again, until Koge would either be able to move down here or they could no longer see each other. All of it ripped her to shreds, and by the time she was done showering, she was sobbing. How long she stood there sulking was unknown to her, until she heard Bakugou's voice call to her from the bedroom.

"Utsuro? Do I have to come in there and get you?"

"N-no." Turning off the water, she forced herself out of the shower, picking her towel up off the pristine white floor to dry herself. She felt as if her body weighed a ton, head pounding and mind blank with no other emotions but sadness and regret. These feelings only grew as she walked into the bedroom, one towel around her body while she used another to dry her hair. Sitting on the bed waiting, Bakugou looked up at her, a new frown crossing his lips at how miserable she looked. It was a complete turn around from how she had been that morning, chipper and happy with a bright smile on her face. Living in ignorance had made them blind to reality, and now they had to suffer the consequences.

"Come here, Utsuro." Bakugou held his hand out towards her, drawing Koge to him like he was magnetic. Dropping her hair towel to the floor, Koge took his hand, using his touch to guide her to his lap. Straddling his legs, she sat facing him, resting her body against his chest as he hugged her tightly.

"Katsuki…"

"What?"

"You promise… You promise you'll be here?"

It fell silent between them, Bakugou stroking Koge's damp hair softly as they both came to terms with what was going to happen. He was going to leave her today, to finally return home to the life he had unwillingly abandoned. There was no other choice.

"I already told you that there's nothing that will keep me from coming back here. I do what I want to, no matter what anyone says, remember?" Putting his hands on her shoulders, Bakugou pushed Koge up a bit to look down at her. "And there won't be anything that will make me change my mind. I've already chosen you…. Mentally and physically. Unless you die, I don't think there's a single fucking thing that can make me change my mind. C'mon, get that look off your face." His hands moved to her cheeks, squishing them together in a rough, playful manner. "You're making me say all this sappy shit, I don't want to be fucking sad my last day with you!"

Koge couldn't resist a soft giggle, placing her hands over his as the solemn smile returned to her lips. "I promise I won't cry anymore if you promise that you'll be here."

"I promise I'll be here, you stupid girl. Now," Bakugou kissed her softly, wiping the remaining tears away with rough fingers. "I think that towel needs to go." Their lips exchanged kisses instead of words as Bakugou pulled the towel free, tossing it aside before his arms replaced its presence around her body. Pressing her nude body tightly against his, Koge gladly picked up on the hint, already feeling that all too familiar tingle rolling through her body. By now, making love had become a frequent and nearly daily occurrence for them, with Bakugou helplessly drawn to her. Koge was more than receptive, feeling as if their connection with each other only grew stronger with every moment. She had enjoyed teasing him that it was because his body, driven by natural instinct, wanted to do nothing more than get her pregnant. He couldn't confirm or deny such a thing, though her birth control she had been on for years prevented such a thing so far.

"What? Want to get one more in before you have to wait a whole year?" A soft moan followed her tease as he squeezed her backside, pressing her hips tighter into him so she could feel his hard member beneath his shorts. Sliding her hands down his torso, she worked to unbutton them and pull his already aching cock free, letting it rest between them until she was ready. Bakugou gave her lip a nibble in retaliation, his hand moving to tease her sex from behind. "You shut up. That's not what I want to hear, you brat."

Using a hand to guide him, Koge shifted her hips, slowly starting to lower herself down onto him. She gasped and moaned softly as her hips met back with his. As she began to grind them, she cupped his cheeks softly, smiling against his lips.

"I know what you want to hear, Katsuki… but I have something to say first."

"Then say it."

"I… I love you."

The level of passion that Bakugou kissed her was something that Koge had yet to experience, a soft gasp escaping her lips as he scooped her up and lied her down beneath him. She felt so close, so deeply connected to him that she immediately found herself breaking her promise of no crying. The way he held her, caressing her and gently thrusting himself within her immediately brought tears to her eyes, and his words that followed set her down the path of no return.

"And I love you, Koge. I never thought I would feel that for anyone, let alone a human. But I swear… I'll never let you forget it."


	14. Goodbye, You

"I'm sorry I called you ugly at first. You're actually very beautiful, Katsuki." Koge gave him a soft smile, running her hand along the smooth form of his tail. Sitting half in the water, the vibrant scales shimmered in the light of the setting sun. Resting on his stomach with his head on folded arms, Bakugou watched her, the end of his tail shifting about unconsciously in happiness from her touch. They had been like this for hours now since he changed, sitting on the beach in the shallow waters, unable to find it within themselves to part. When the tip of the sun touched the horizon is when they had promised to finally give in, and much to their dismay, that time was quickly approaching.

Bakugou gave a small scoff at the comment, rolling over onto his side, facing her with an arm propping up his head. "Damn right. I look even better underwater. You'll need to bring some goggles with you next time so you can see. Put that on your packing list." Placing his free hand on her leg, he slowly and tenderly ran it up her thigh, soaking in the feeling of her skin while he could. Koge's focus was still on his tail, lightly touching an older scar that was from a tussle he had with a shark. The thought of how badly he must have been injured to get that scar tugged at her heart, but she knew better than to think lowly of him in such a way. He wasn't weak.

"I'll remember that for sure. I'd love to get to swim around with you better than what I can. If you weren't around, I would have straight up drowned earlier." Taking her hand back to herself, Koge took a moment to put her wet hair up into a messy bun, tired of it sticking to her back. "You laughing at me didn't help, either!"

Snickering, Bakugou scooted closer to her, resting his chin on her thigh. "It looked funny. But don't go out that far again without me around. I'd rather not find you floating around face down or at the bottom of the reef." A small sigh escaped his lips as Koge stroked his hair gently, running her fingers through the semi dried blonde spikes. "I'm gonna miss that…"

"Miss what?"

"You playing with my hair. I like it more than I ever thought I would…" His voice trailed off as he stared out at the sunset, finding that they maybe only had another ten minutes before it vanished beneath the horizon. The silence that fell between them was heavy, and Koge refused to look up at the sun as he was. She thought that, just maybe, if she avoided looking at it the time would just never come. Time was subjective, after all. But, the sun's orbit was not. It was definitive, and no matter how much she refused to look, it would set. And he would be gone.

"Come out a bit deeper with me?"

His voice caught her attention, his crimson gaze soft enough to send her heart racing. With a nod, Koge followed him out into deeper water, stopping when it reached her chest. Bobbing in the water in front of her, Bakugou used gentle persuasion to urge her up against him, her arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his waist. His body was no longer warm like she had grown used to, but that mattered little at this point. Keeping her body pressed tightly into his, she kissed him softly, fighting back the hoard of tears that were pricking at the corners of her eyes.

She couldn't let them fall just yet. She had promised him not to shed a single tear until he was gone, and Koge had kept that promise for the entire day, spending it with him like she would have any other. It was odd to her, how much this entire situation made her want to just bawl her eyes out. That's how she knew her feelings for him were real, that her wanting to be with him wasn't superficial. Because, in her day to day life, she never cried. Someone could cuss in her face, call her names and belittle her to the lowest degree, and her eyes would never even tear up. But the thought of him leaving absolutely crushed her, to the point where she was unsure how she was even going to pull herself back together.

When the affection faded, Bakugou rested his forehead against hers, observing her face with a level of concentration that she couldn't quite understand. Though, she didn't have time to question him as he reached up to his neck, gripping both of his prized necklaces and pulling them up over his head.

"Wha-?" Koge looked at them curiously, releasing him as he held them out towards her.

"These aren't just for me to flaunt around to show that I'm a badass. It's… something that we do, to try to attract a woman. If you could come to my home, you would see it. We wear things we make ourselves, show off our physical accomplishments and try to just… prove ourselves. That we'd make a good mate." As if nervous about what he was doing, Bakugou swallowed hard. "We offer them to the person we choose… After connecting on an emotional level and all that mushy shit. If they accept them, then that's it… You can mate."

Koge glanced from the necklaces up to Bakugou's face and back again, able to see the blush ravaging his cheeks as he struggled to spit out what he wanted. "Well," she started, carefully caressing the necklaces in her hands. "We did it a little backwards, didn't we?" With a scoff, Bakugou released the necklaces once he was sure she had a good hold on them, watching as she carefully placed them around her neck.

"Shut up. I… shorted them for you, too. So they wouldn't go down to your stomach or anything…" The blush that was on his cheeks somehow intensified as Koge looked back up at him, her soft smile and acceptance of his offer obviously affecting him more than what he was willing to admit. Placing her hands on his cheeks, Koge moved back in closer to him, kissing him sweetly before smiling against his lips.

"Thank you, Katsuki… I accept them. And I will never let them out of my sight. I'm… sorry I don't have anything to give you."

Bakugou shook his head, moving some of her wet hair out of her face. "I'm not supposed to take anything from you. Just your word that you'd be faithful to me."

Deciding to tease him a little, Koge tilted her head to the side, looking up and scrunching her face a bit in thought. "Hmmm, seriously? You mean I can't have extra boyfriends on the side? What a bummer!" She burst out into giggles as he squeezed her sides, tickling her in punishment for her sarcasm.

"That's right! No one else!"

"Okay, okay! Stop tickling me, I'll drown!"

When Bakugou finally stopped torturing her, Koge's eyes instinctively looked back over his shoulder, watching as the last bit of the sun vanished behind the waters edge. The happiness she felt drained out of her like she had been unplugged, disconnected from the thing that gave her life. How could she possibly let-

"How am I going to let you go?" Bakugou's voice was low and tainted with frustration, pressing his forehead into hers with his eyes shut tightly. Swallowing the lump that had grown in her throat as the tears began to fight their way out, Koge stroked his cheek gently, looking up into his eyes when he finally looked down at her.

"You're not letting me go, Katsuki. I'm coming back here, same time next year. You know the day, right? April…?"

Bakugou gave a short cough to clear his throat, as if some emotions were making it difficult for him to speak. "April fourteenth."

"That's right. I will be here on that day. You saw me buy the plane tickets. It's a done deal."

"I'll be here. Though I can't promise there may not be… extra visitors this time." Bakugou grumbled at the thought of being followed by family or friends, though Koge quickly pulled his attention back to her with another kiss. "Oh, that's okay, Katsuki," She ruffled his hair playfully, forcing a huff from him as he hid his face into the curve of her neck. "I'd love to meet your family and friends. I mean, I'm sure they'll be curious about me."

"They're just annoying idiots…" His voice trailed off again as the topic faded, focusing his attention on her neck. Soft, sweet kisses traveled up across her skin, making Koge shiver as his hands gripped her hips tightly. It was hard for her to not get aroused by such intimate affection, and though Koge tried her best to hide it, a pleasured sigh left her lips when his reached right below her ear. With a frustrated groan, Bakugou hugged her body to his tightly, once again hiding his face into the curve of her neck. "Don't do that, Utsuro, I can't take it. It's hard enough for me to stay calm with you clinging to me like this all day."

"I'm sorry, Katsuki. I just… I'll miss that feeling, of being so close to you."

"Just close your eyes and dream of me, then. And before you know it, it'll be real."

His hands carefully prying her off of him was something that Koge wished she'd never have to feel, but she didn't fight back, lowering her feet back onto the sandbar to stand on her own. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he turned her around to face the beach, giving her skin a soft kiss before speaking quietly in her ear. "Walk back to the beach and don't turn around. Not until you reach the house… Because I can't look back, either."

After a simple, small nod, Koge turned her head to look at him, catching his lips in one more passionate kiss. "Okay, Katsuki… I love you."

"I love you, too, Koge. Now get out of here. I'll see you in no time." With a gentle push, he urged her forward as he moved back, vanishing beneath the water without another word. Now physically trembling at the loss of his touch, Koge sucked in a huge breath, forcing herself forward on weak limbs. Unconsciously, she found herself listening for him, for any inkling that he was still present. Her body expected his touch and her ears prayed for the rough sound of his voice. But instead, all she was met with was the sounds of the waves and her own hiccups as the tears finally broke through.

…

"You really do love that boy, don't you?"

Koge was brought back to reality by the sound of her grandmothers voice, pulling her eyes from the ocean view to look down at the elderly woman. Somehow, Koge had found herself in a trance, standing out on the deck as she scanned the moonlit water for any sign of her lover. If not for the interruption, she was sure that her entire night would have been spent in that spot.

"Yeah… I do." Koge answered quietly, fiddling with the necklaces.

Kiki moved her wheelchair a bit closer, smiling up at her granddaughter. "Why don't you ask him to go with you then?"

"Ah… that's not possible. By the water is where he belongs…"

"Well don't fret, my dear. You'll see him again soon enough." Kiki took her hand, patting it gently. "He's quite special. An odd boy, but I can see how happy he makes you. I haven't seen you cry since you were a little baby, Koge." With trembling hand, Kiki lifted a handkerchief towards her, which Koge accepted gladly.

After wiping her sore eyes, Koge nodded. "That's true… he does make me happy. I can't wait to see him next year."

"That's it, my darling, just think on the positive things! Now, why don't you come spend the rest of your trip with me. That silly boy all but stole you away!"

"That sounds like a good idea."


	15. Hello, Us

Koge was glad that she spent those last few days with her grandmother, as the news of her death hit her hard. As one of the only people Koge felt truly close to, it was a giant loss in her life and a huge sadness that weighed upon her for weeks. The pain was made a little less severe when it came time for Kiki's Will to be announced, and what Koge received from it was more than she ever could of imagined.

The entire beachfront property and everything that resided inside was hers, along with a huge amount of funds from Kiki's life savings. Koge didn't even bother to consider her education or job at the time, spending the remainder of her time preparing to move to live down there immediately. Much to her surprise, her parents supported her, even though they had no idea of the true reasoning. Her lover had been on her mind constantly, though the happy times and the sorrow. She was incomplete without him, that blonde hot headed idiot that just so happened to be a merman. How she would ever tell her parents, she wasn't sure, but that would come eventually.

April fourteenth came and Koge took the flight down to her new home. Alone, she had insisted, to which her parents only put up a mild argument against. They would be there in a few days, thus giving Koge plenty of time to settle in and see her lover.

Pulling up to the large house was harder than she expected, however. Keys in her hand, Koge stared at the door as she tried to control the overwhelming sadness, knowing that wrinkled smiling face wouldn't be there to greet her this time. The _clank _of the unlocking bolt was a lonely sound, and the creaking of the large wooden doors sent a chill down her spine. Dark, dusty and untouched since Kiki's passing, Koge could have sworn she had just stepped into a haunted house.

Something else caught her eye, however. Sitting on a small table that had been purposefully placed in front of the door in the entryway was a letter, addressed to Koge. Leaving her luggage at the door and keys in the lock, Koge was quick to pick up the sealed envelope, tenderly turning it around in her hands. On the front was simply her name in Kiki's handwriting, but on the back was something that surprised her.

'_Open with Katsuki.' _

"Katsuki…" The thought of him pulled her eyes up towards the back of the house, instantly making a beeline towards exit to the deck. Before she knew it, she was out on the sand, instantly noticing a figure sitting near the waters edge in a chair that had come from around the swimming pool behind her. Foot casually tapping to some unknown music, the man leaned his blonde head back against the chair, awaiting an arrival.

Her arrival.

Over seven months she had been without him, and now that he was within her reach again, she felt strangled. Bakugou was here, just like he had promised he would be, with human legs and dressed in the clothing she had gotten him last summer. Yet, she was terrified. Terrified that, maybe, he was just here to cut it off with her and take back his prized necklaces, which currently rested around her neck.

Clutching them tightly, their presence and significance reassured her that wasn't going to happen. He still cared about her. He had to.

"Katsuki-"

Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper, and yet, he could still hear it over the sound of roaring waves. Instantly, his entire body froze, stiffening in shock. Then, with some silent reassurance to himself, he turned his head, that crimson gaze instantly setting a fire off within her. Still, she couldn't move.

Seeming just as cautious as she was, Bakugou stood, beginning to make his way to her with surprisingly steady legs. Smile crossing her lips, she held back the tears that welled up in her eyes, holding a hand out towards him to welcome him in closer. "I… I see you got rid of your sea legs."

A squeak escaped her lips as he snatched her hand, yanking her in closer and catching her in a passionate kiss that nearly knocked her off her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck, unable to help a soft laugh from escaping as he squeezed her tightly.

"Shut up, Utsuro, before I change my damn mind." Bakugou smirked against her lips as he spoke, only making her cheeks flush with heat.

"You shut up, you cute man. You'll never change your mind, now. Because you'll never have to say goodbye to me that long again."

"Huh?" Bakugou looked down at her with a confused interest, releasing his grip on her just a bit so she could stand normally. "I mean, I know your… I know your grandmother passed… but what do you mean by that?"

Koge waved the envelope in front of him. "Let's read this. I bet it will tell you everything." With a nod in agreement from him, Koge carefully opened up the envelope, pulling out the letter that was inside.

_My Dear Koge and Katsuki,_

_I have never before seen a love so pure and a connection so strong as the one shared between the two of you. It is something special, something that anyone would be blessed to have in their lifetime. Although I am, or by now, was a lonely old woman, I could see it clearly. It would be cruel of me to keep you apart any longer. _

_So, with my passing, I leave Koge my house and my land. Here, the two of you can live your life together, and Koge can stay when it comes time for Katsuki to return to the sea. Yes, I could tell. I wasn't blind, you know. Or deaf, mind you. _

_Your secret dies with me, but a new life begins along side my death. I wish you both a happy life and may your special bond forever grow stronger. _

_With Love, _

_Kiki. _

As her grandmother's name left her lips, Koge lost control of the tears she had been holding back, resting against Bakugou as she folded up the letter. "She left it all to me… Including enough money for repairs and to survive off of for years." She turned back to face him, sniffling and struggling to calm. Though, the presence of his hand against her cheek helped, and she turned her lips into his palm as he wiped her tears away with rough fingers.

"Utsuro… I think… I think it's perfect."

"Huh?" Koge turned her teary gaze to look up at him, unable to resist her own smile as he had one plastered on his face. "You do?"

"No shit! It's what you wanted! And what I need. If you're fine leaving you— mmpf!" He was cut off as Koge pushed herself up, kissing him in quick succession, over and over again.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She exclaimed between kisses, laughing as he scooped her up to hold her bridal style. "Yes, it's what I want! Thank you, Katsuki."

"What are you thanking me for? I didn't do shit, except make you fall for me." Turning, he began to head towards the water, keeping her firmly in his grasp. Koge kicked her legs happily, unable to take her eyes off his face.

"Not true. I think you're the one that fell for me first- EEK!" She squealed as he suddenly let her upper body fall, instead wrapping both arms around her waist to hold her upside down. Her back against his torso, she was left dangling, legs hooked around his shoulders to help keep herself anchored. "K-Katsuki, let me up!"

"No. Now shut up and look out at the water."

Pouting a bit as she crossed her arms over her chest, Koge followed instruction, looking out into the flipped horizon. At first, it made her quite dizzy, until she spotted something floating in the distance. "What is that?"

Not answering her just yet, Bakugou stopped at the edge of the water, giving a loud, sharp whistle that nearly made Koge jump. With the sound, more figures appeared, with varying colors. It was then that Koge recognized them as heads, especially as one with green hair brought their arms out of the water to push it back out of its face.

"I told you, Koge. They wouldn't be able to resist meeting you. No matter how much I told them to fuck off."

Smile stretching across her face, Koge observed them all, quickly noticing their reluctance easing as they gathered closer to talk. She could have sworn that she was in a dream, that all of this was just something from her imagination. But, the sun against her skin and Bakugou's touch as he shifted her back into his arms told her that it was all real. Cupping his cheeks, she gave him one more quick kiss, stroking his skin with her thumbs as she looked up into that crimson glare she had come to adore.

"I love you, Katsuki. And I can't wait to spend forever with you."


End file.
